Ransom
by TomcatGM
Summary: FAM ZORRO After a fight with his father, Diego finds himself in a very precarious situation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, sportsfans. So…clearly the first Zorro story I've done. For all my fellow JAG fanfictioners out there…don't fret. I've got a few new JAG stories on the backburner. Maybe like the waaaay backburner, though. Be patient. Anyway, I hope people enjoy this one.

Relevant Info: This story starts a few weeks after Conspiracy of Blood.

Disclaimer: Like I'd be wasting my time with Zorro fanfiction if I owned it…

**Ransom**

**Chapter 1**

Diego de la Vega gave a contented sigh as he took another bite of arroz con pollo. Victoria, his tavern keeper, was without a doubt the best cook in the territory. Perhaps even the whole of the Spanish empire.

He smiled to himself. _His_ tavern keeper.

Victoria.

He let his fork dip slowly back to his plate as he fondly remembered the day he proposed to her. It had been a somewhat harrowing experience as bandits chased them all the way to the cave entrance, but the result of their time together he would treasure always above all else. At least until they got married anyway. That would certainly trump becoming engaged. He was certain Victoria would agree.

He was definitely daydreaming by now about the day Victoria and Zorro had been chased by bandits and forced to take shelter in the cave.

_The cave_.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe he'd been so stupid in taking her to his secret hideout in the first place. If any one of about a dozen different things had turned out differently, neither he nor Victoria would be alive to discuss it. Diego shuddered wondering how long it would be before he could think back on those events and _not _shudder.

But despite the initial danger of the situation, they'd enjoyed a very pleasant dinner together. As Diego sat at the table picking at his food he belatedly realized he should do something special for Felipe for helping him so much that day. Especially after everything they'd been through in the past few weeks. Between Gilberto's death and the Alcalde slowly going insane while becoming even more evil – as impossible as that seemed – because of the guilt he felt over shooting Gilberto in the back, they'd had very little time to themselves lately.

He winced as a pain in his arm reminded him that his gunshot wound hadn't properly healed yet. Felipe had resolutely informed him yesterday after wrapping yet another bandage on the injury that it would have healed just fine by now if he didn't keep tearing the stitches open every other day. Diego had agreed, albeit reluctantly. Felipe was a force to be reckoned with when Zorro's safety was concerned. It was a good thing, too, Diego mused further, as he'd probably be dead a dozen times over by now if not for Felipe's quick action on any number of occasions when he returned to the cave in pieces instead of his whole self. He was certainly blessed to have such a devoted friend.

Yes, something special for the boy was definitely in order.

"Ow!" Diego mumbled as said boy elbowed him in the ribs and waved frantically toward the end of the table to indicate where the eldest de la Vega was trying in vain to get his attention.

"Thank you, Felipe," said an exasperated Don Alejandro.

"Father! When did you get here?"

"Diego…Really, son. You've got to get your head out of the clouds. Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"I thought you were going to Santa Barbara this morning?"

Alejandro huffed out a long sigh and sat down opposite Diego and Felipe at the table. "As I said," he spoke, clearly annoyed to have to be repeating himself, an annoyance of which for once Diego couldn't blame him, "I met a vaquero on the road who told me the cattle auction had been postponed until next week."

"That's unusual."

"Indeed! To think of all the time I would have wasted getting there and coming back and there'd been no auction! You know Diego, as much as I appreciate living in California in the wide open country, it would be nice if someone could devise a faster method of delivering information other than the Royal mail service."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I've been thinking, actually, that lights or perhaps even sounds could possibly be transmitted over a distance with the right-"

Alejandro held up a hand and immediately stopped the scientific babble about to start flowing constantly from his son's mouth. "Diego, please. I've had a long morning. I want a cool glass of lemonade, some lunch, and a long siesta."

Diego placed a practiced schooled expression on his face. Felipe ducked his head sympathetically as Diego barely held back his own sigh of frustration. Despite all outward appearances to his father and the rest of the pueblo, it was getting harder by the second to maintain his dual lifestyle.

"Of course, father." He glanced around the tavern, but didn't immediately see Victoria. "I'll go find Victoria and place your order for you."

"Gracias, Diego."

He nodded and ducked behind the kitchen curtain while knocking lightly on the doorframe so as not to startle Victoria. He spied her stirring a pot of stew at the fireplace in the corner, already preparing for the dinner crowd. She turned around at the knock immediately.

"Diego! Did you need something?"

"My father just arrived. He's been out on the road all morning and is positively famished," he said with his customary smile. "I wondered if I could get a plate and some lemonade?"

"Of course! Give me just a moment. I've got to put these beans into the stew right this instant or it won't come out right."

"No, no. I can do it." Before she had a chance to protest he grabbed a clean plate off the shelf and scooped out a perfectly portioned amount of chicken and rice. He gently set it on the table before pouring a fresh cup of lemonade. He must have looked more pensive than he thought he did throughout this process because she immediately asked him a question.

"Diego, are you all right?"

He smiled. She always knew when other people around her were troubled, and she was always genuinely concerned about them. It was one of the things he loved about her. "Actually, I was thinking about Felipe."

"Oh?"

"I've been especially busy lately, and I was wondering what I might do for him as…a sort of surprise."

It was Victoria's turn to smile. "I'm glad Alejandro is going to adopt him. He's the brother you," she barely stopped herself from saying 'never had.' That would only bring up unpleasant memories. Instead she finished, "Always wanted."

"Indeed," Diego wholeheartedly agreed. "I must admit, I was surprised when my father insisted on adopting Felipe, but you are correct. I'll be very excited when he officially becomes my younger brother. He's the best friend anyone could hope for," he finished sincerely.

"Well, you know he feels the same way about you." She replied, barely missing his knowing smile as she quickly stirred the stew. "So what were you thinking of doing?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, placing the lemonade and plate onto a tray. "Something just the two of us, I think. I've hardly had any time to spend with him lately." He snapped his fingers. "Perhaps an extended fishing trip. I could bring my telescope and we could camp out under the stars for a few days."

"He'll love that!"

Diego nodded. "I hope you're right!" He was truly looking forward to spending some time with Felipe. They could even pack the practice sabers and have time for a few extra fencing sessions while they were gone. Felipe would certainly appreciate that. Lately it seemed every time he'd found the younger man in the cave he'd been inadvertently forced into giving a fencing lesson. If nothing else, he admired Felipe's discipline to learn. "I'd better get this to my father before he charges in here like a bull toward a red flag. Gracias, Victoria."

"I'll be out in just a minute, Diego."

"Ahh! Arroz con pollo! It's been a while since I've had this at the tavern!" Alejandro delighted as Diego set the plate in front on him. A sudden commotion at the door had them all glance up to see what was going on. Three vaqueros that Diego had never seen in Los Angeles loudly stumbled into the tavern and took seats at the table near the door. Pilar immediately wandered over to offer her assistance. To her shock and dismay, one of the men grabbed her and pulled her roughly onto his lap.

"Buenos dias, senorita!"

Incensed, and unable to restrain himself any longer that afternoon, Diego moved swiftly across the room and gently put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with a grateful expression.

"Senor, this is a peaceful establishment," Diego addressed him in a tone that was somehow polite and incredibly threatening all at the same time. The three men were too stunned someone had intervened to stop Diego when he calmly extracted Pilar and gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the kitchen. The poor girl didn't need any further encouragement and immediately sought refuge behind the curtained doorway. "Now, then, I'm sure the owner will be out in just a moment to take your lunch order." Diego headed for the door, intending to head to _The Guardian _office and get out of the line of fire he now found himself in. There was never anything wrong with a strategic defeat.

He barely made it a step away from the table before a rough hand grabbed his elbow and whirled him around. Diego heard his father groan aloud at the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Felipe staring at him like a deer caught by a hunting party. Of its own volition, his mouth twisted upwards in a quirky grin that was much more common of his alter ego.

"I beg your pardon, senor. You must not have heard me. This is a _peaceful_ establishment."

"And just who the devil do you think you are?!" The vaquero holding his arm demanded.

"Diego de la Vega." Diego watched with amusement as the man's eyes grew wide at the mention of his name. Some days it certainly was nice to have such an important father. Lord knew _he_ couldn't take any credit for the success of the family rancho.

"De la Vega?" The man repeated incredulously. In truth, he couldn't believe his luck.

"That's correct." He glanced pointedly at the hand on his elbow and the vaquero removed it immediately, although he didn't apologize. Victoria chose that moment to angrily storm out of the kitchen, a frightened Pilar remaining behind as the curtain swung shut. Diego took the wind out of her sails before she even reached the table. "Ah, Victoria. These gentlemen were just about to _politely_ order lunch." He glared at them daring them to challenge him. Little did they know he'd simply run across the street and get Mendoza to deal with them, but they didn't need to know that.

Victoria gave him a questioning look, but when the men put up no further protests, she calmly took the order and went back to the kitchen. Diego could feel his father's stare burning into his back and decided to head back to the table. At least now he'd get a chance to finish his lunch. He pulled out the stool next to Felipe at the table and calmly picked up his fork. He figured he had about five seconds before the lecture started.

It only took three.

"Diego, you might get into less trouble if you weren't so…" Alejandro stumbled over his next word, astounded he was actually using it to describe his son, "…Confrontational…every time someone insults a lady in the tavern."

Felipe hid a smirk by shoveling another forkful of chicken into his mouth and gulping down some lemonade.

"No one else seemed willing to offer assistance," Diego argued.

"That vaquero probably could have knocked you into next Tuesday."

It was times like these Felipe wished he could laugh. He didn't have to wait long for Diego's dry retort.

"Father, don't you think you're being just a bit melodramatic?"

"It's not like you haven't lost every fight you've ever been in, Diego." Since that statement was completely true, at least as far as Alejandro was concerned, Diego didn't bother to refute it and ducked his head slightly. He was surprised when his father's voice drifted across the table in a much gentler, although no less condescending tone. "Diego, I just worry about you. That vaquero is probably an experienced swordsman. What if he had challenged you? And you know he would have had every right to, young man! What then? What if I hadn't been here?"

"I'm sure I would have thought of something," Diego winked at Felipe.

"That's hardly the point, Diego. Despite your opinion on the matter, thinking cannot solve all of your problems."

"It certainly doesn't hurt."

"You're the one who would have been hurt if that man had a temper!" Alejandro took a bite of his meal before adding thoughtfully. "I think you should take some more fencing lessons."

Felipe choked on his chicken. Diego hurriedly patted him on the back and couldn't stop the small upturn of the corner of his mouth showing the barest trace of a grin.

"Father…no."

"Excuse me? You beat the emissary. Obviously they did _some _good."

"Father, I love you dearly, and you know I respect you, but I'm quite old enough to decide whether or not I want to take…fencing lessons," he finished with a noticeable amount of disgust in his voice.

It wasn't the first time Felipe admired his future brother's acting skills, although the time Diego purposely fell off a ladder had been just as amusing. Don Alejandro, however, wasn't amused.

"Not as long as you live under my roof!" The elder don declared loudly.

Diego glanced around uncomfortably. "Father, please."

"Don't 'father please' me, young man. I've had quite enough of your complacency-"

"I hardly think I'm complacent."

"Don't interrupt me," he thundered. "If you're going to insist on being lazy around the ranch, the least you can do is learn how to defend the property. As of tomorrow, I want you to start practicing on your own until I find you a suitable instructor."

"Surely you're not serious." Diego didn't have to fake the incredulous tone. Maybe he'd gone too far this time. He clenched his fists under the table.

"Oh, aren't I? Luck can only get you so far, my boy."

"Farther than you'd think," Diego muttered under his breath.

Victoria chose that moment to cautiously approach the table, pretending that she hadn't overheard their entire conversation. She topped off their drinks from the pitcher she was carrying. "Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" She eyed Diego sympathetically.

'A time machine,' Diego thought to himself, and fixed his gaze on a knot in the surface of the wooden tabletop, 'So I can knock my younger self upside the head when he invented Zorro.'

"No, Victoria, gracias. Delicious as always." Alejandro handed her a few coins to pay for the three meals and stood up. "Are you coming?"

Diego mutely shook his head, eyes still on the table.

"I'll see you at supper then." With a shake of his head for his son, and a polite nod for Victoria, he walked out of the tavern.

Victoria glanced again at Diego who still hadn't moved.

Felipe seemed confused, as if unsure if the last ten minutes of his life had been a very realistic dream or in fact real. He couldn't remember the last time Don Alejandro had treated Diego with such hostility.

And at the tavern, no less.

He felt bad for Diego. He worked so hard. So hard, in fact, that some days he hardly slept. And certainly no one else in the pueblo could understand all the sacrifices he'd made over the years. The younger man made eye contact with Victoria, and she discretely tipped her head towards the bar. He understood her meaning immediately and smiled his appreciation for her concern over Diego. He got up from the table, placed a comforting hand on Diego's shoulder he wasn't even sure Diego noticed, and wandered out the door to wait for Diego on the porch.

Victoria sat down on the stool Alejandro had just vacated. Diego was still staring blankly at the table. "He'll come around, Diego. As you said, he had a long ride this morning." He was quiet for a long time, and when he finally did speak, he did so quietly that she had to strain above the noise in the taproom just to hear him.

"He hates that we're so different. The harder I try to impress him, the further we grow apart."

"He just wants what's best for you."

"What he _thinks_ is best for me," Diego corrected gently.

"Well, yes. But is that so bad?"

"In more ways than you could possibly understand."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just sat there, silently lending her support and willing to listen to anything else he had to say. Victoria couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Diego so upset. He was always a perfect picture of cheerfulness. It was this characteristic that made her startle in surprise at his next statement.

"I think he regrets calling me home from Spain."

"Diego! Surely you don't mean that. He missed you terribly while you were gone, he's just too proud to admit it."

"No, he's too proud to admit that his only son is…me," He nearly choked on the final word. "I've never been able to live up to his expectations. I doubt I ever will." The depth of his confession shocked even him. He certainly would never have admitted that to anyone else, except perhaps Felipe. That was another reason to do something special for him. Diego doubted that Felipe truly understood how much he appreciated his support; support that he couldn't get from anyone else because they shared the burden of Zorro's secret alone.

"He loves you, Diego."

Diego looked up at her with an unfamiliar smirk on his face. "He _has_ to." He waved off the argument quickly forming on her tongue before she had a chance to voice her opinion on the matter. "No matter. I think I'll go start planning that fishing trip. At the very least it will get me out of the hacienda for a few days." Before he stood up, Diego cautiously reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Thank you, Victoria. Your friendship has always meant a great deal to me."

"Any time, Diego." Sincerity rang in her tone.

He stood and allowed himself the indulgence of kissing the back of her hand. "Con permiso."

"Adios, amigo."

Diego nodded politely to the group of vaqueros near the door on his way out. The leader, Paco, stopped eating and watched him leave with interest.

"All right, Paco. What's going on? You've been watching him like a hawk ever since we came in here. Why didn't you just challenge him and get it over with, hmm?"

"You heard him introduce himself, Jose."

"So?"

Paco sighed. "Luiz, tell me at least you understand?"

"I thought you were going to knock him across the room too, Paco."

"The De la Vegas are the wealthiest Dons in the territory. Perhaps the whole of California."

"Paco," Luiz began uncertainly, "You said we were finished stealing."

"Use your head, Luiz! We're not going to steal anything! Don Alejandro will just _give_ us the money, amigos."

"He'd have to be…sufficiently motivated," Jose added thoughtfully.

"How much to do you think he'd pay for the return of his only son?" He smiled wickedly. "Ten thousand pesos?"

"Maybe even twenty!" Luiz whispered excitedly.

"We'll be retired and rich, living in the finest hacienda in Mexico. Come on. We'll follow him and his servant back to the de la Vega place."

"Why don't we just grab him now?" Jose asked as the trio walked onto the porch in time to see Diego and Felipe ride out of town.

"With all these people around…And when they are expected to return home? No. He may put up a fight. We'll wait until they're alone again. Vamos. We'll follow at a distance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Diego was unusually quiet on the ride back to the hacienda. Felipe finally rode up next to him and pulled up on the reigns of his horse effectively stopping them in the middle of the road.

"Felipe! What are you doing?" He watched the boy sign. "Talk to you? About what, amigo?"

Felipe glared at him.

"There's nothing to say, Felipe. I can't let my father give me fencing lessons. I can't pretend to be clumsy forever. My style is bound to start showing eventually, no matter how hard I try to lose."

_You're afraid_, Felipe signed.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll react instinctively and he'll see my true skill." Diego watched as Felipe signed some more. "What are we going to do? I don't have a clue amigo. We'll have to think of something."

Felipe smiled and gestured. _You've faked an injury before. _

"I know I've faked an injury before, Felipe, but I don't think he'll believe a sprained ankle again."

_Why not a broken arm?_

"A broken arm?"

Felipe nodded.

"You know, as much of an inconvenience as it would be when I'm Diego, it could solve the problem. Broken bones can take months to heal. However, my father would certainly make me see Dr. Hernandez. Still, it's worth further thought…You're right though, of course, Felipe. We'll make it work somehow."

Felipe nodded encouragingly.

"Come on. I want to check on that magnesium experiment before supper." They started back to the hacienda. "You know I was going to wait a few days before asking you, but what do you think about the two of us going on a fishing trip for a few days at least? I thought perhaps we could bring the telescope and the practice rapiers and give _you_ those extra fencing lessons you've been asking for lately. What do you think?"

Felipe gave him a broad smile and nodded enthusiastically. Then he made a few quick gestures Diego understood even though Felipe still had the reigns in his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure Maria would pack us some tamales if we asked. Felipe…would you mind if we left tonight?"

Felipe's knowing smile spread across his face and he shook his head 'no.' He gestured some more. _You just don't want to deal with Father._

Diego chuckled. "I'm not sure I'll be able to be in the hacienda tonight for a minute longer than I absolutely have to. I might end up saying something to my father we'll both regret." He paused thoughtfully and grimaced. "He certainly tried my patience this afternoon. Why don't you start packing for us as soon as we get home, and I'll clean up in the cave and make sure Tornado has enough food for the time we'll be gone."

If they hadn't been so distracted by their conversation, they might have noticed the three men following them on horseback.

ZZZ

Paco, Luiz, and Jose hid in the brush not far from the hacienda and settled in to wait.

"If he hasn't gone by the time it gets dark, we'll go back to the tavern and come back in the morning."

"Bueno. I was going to punch you myself if you made me spend the night on this hard ground."

ZZZ

Thankfully, Diego hadn't seen his father by the time he and Felipe were ready to leave. He wandered into the kitchen to find Maria.

"Buenos tardes, patron."

"Hola, Maria. Have you seen my father?"

"Si, he rode out to the north pasture with Miguel. He said he'd be back before supper." She eyed him suspiciously. "You're not leaving before supper, are you Don Diego?"

Diego gave her a guilty smile. "Felipe and I are going on a fishing trip. We'll be gone for some time."

"It will be dark soon, patron," she informed him, the worry evident in her voice.

"Indeed! We're taking my telescope for an astronomy lesson."

"Not without supper, you're not." Before Diego could protest, she grabbed a saddlebag that she kept stored in the pantry for occasions just such as these and started to pack enough food to feed an army. Of course, feeding Diego and Felipe _was_ like feeding an army, but it didn't bother her one bit. The De la Vegas had always been good to her, and she enjoyed cooking for them. She never took for granted the fact that they could afford the best fruits, vegetables, spices and meat and Maria loved to exercise her skill on fancy dishes. Once she'd packed all the dry food and leftovers that she had, including tamales to Diego's delight, she turned to the fire and removed half the chicken she had cooking over it. "Now this isn't quite finished yet." She wrapped it carefully in a clean cloth. "But cook it over the fire for another half-hour and it should be just fine." Maria handed Diego the full bag.

"Gracias, Maria. Would you please-"

"Going to make _me_ tell him you're leaving, are you?" She uncharacteristically interrupted him.

Diego just smiled. Maria had been like a second mother to him growing up, and he wagered she knew him better than his father did. "Indeed I am. Hasta luego." He tried to turn to leave but found a gentle hand on his forearm holding him back.

"Don Diego, I take it your father's bad mood this afternoon was in fact directed at you?" Maria watched him carefully and noticed his shoulders slump. He nodded. "His bark is worse than his bite, patron."

"I used to think so."

"Whatever the trouble, running will not help."

"In this case, I'm afraid it's the only thing that can." He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate the concern, Maria, really. It means a great deal to me that you care so much about my family. Please tell my father I don't know how long we'll be gone."

She nodded. "And next time, senor, you might give me more than five minutes warning that you need a saddlebag full of food!"

Diego chuckled, but nodded his agreement. "Adios, Maria."

"Vaya con Dios, Don Diego."

ZZZ

Paco's gang couldn't believe their good luck. Not two hours after they'd arrived at the hacienda to await the return of their prey did Diego and Felipe ride away from the hacienda with what were obviously full saddlebags.

"This is going to be easier than I thought!"

"You still want to run them off the road?" Jose asked him.

"Look at those saddlebags," Ruiz responded instead. "They're obviously going to stop somewhere tonight. Let's wait until they do. By then it will be dark and we can surround them."

"Vamos muchachos!"

ZZZ

Felipe was putting the uncooked chicken from Maria on a hastily put together rotisserie over the low cooking fire at their campsite when Diego approached him to help.

"The telescope's all set up. I'm just glad the cloudy weather we had this morning seems to have disappeared. We should have a good night for star gazing." Diego watched the young man's gesture and his eyes light up. "Yes, and a good supper too." Diego pulled some tamales out of the bag of food and placed them on a flat stone near the fire to warm. "You know astronomers realized long ago that the same side of the moon is always facing the Earth."

Felipe's insightful response made Diego chuckle.

"Yes, Felipe, at the time they did think it partly because the Earth was flat. But we certainly know better now. I've been thinking of a way to possibly calculate the distance to the moon by measuring --"

Felipe watched in alarm as Diego stiffened and stopped talking. Before he could ask him what was wrong, three banditos jumped out from the bushes on all sides of their camp effectively surrounding them.

Diego didn't waste any time. Rushing the man closest to him, he delivered a crushing left hook to the man's jaw. Luiz dropped like a stone, dazed. Diego had already whirled around to deal with the next man when he heard the ominous sound of a pistol being cocked.

"Stop struggling, senor, or the boy dies," Paco threatened.

Diego froze. He turned slowly to see Felipe trapped in a secure headlock with Paco's gun trained at his head. He also noted, and much to his satisfaction, that Paco now had a black eye, courtesy of Felipe.

Diego recognized them as the men from the tavern that afternoon. "You're making a mistake, senor," he said in a steely voice.

Paco nodded at Jose and Luiz, who had finally regained his footing. They quickly tied Diego's hands tightly behind his back and forced him onto his knees. "You did say your name was Diego de la Vega didn't you?" Paco mocked him while strenghtening his grip on Felipe. Diego glared right back at him. Paco merely laughed. "Then there is no mistake."

"We brought no money or valuables with us," Diego informed him coolly.

"I think you underestimate your _own_ value, senor."

Diego narrowed his eyes. "My father will never pay a ransom," Diego bluffed. He had no doubt his father would pay any amount demanded, but that was only after he'd scoured the countryside looking for his only son. "You've kidnapped the wrong man."

"You'd better hope he does, for your own sake." He gave Felipe a yank when he started to struggle. "Get the note!" He ordered his cronies.

Luiz reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He walked over to Felipe and thrust it into the boy's hand. "Take that to the De la Vega hacienda, boy. And be quick about it."

Felipe looked at Diego uncertainly.

"He's deaf. Leave him alone."

Luiz laughed and grabbed Felipe's chin. "Deaf, eh? No wonder you're a servant then!"

"I said leave him alone!" Diego thundered, tugging uselessly against the ropes biting into his wrists. Jose punched him in the stomach, forcing him to cough and hunch over.

"That's enough out of you! Now where were we? Oh, yes." Jose pointed to the note. "Take it to the hacienda." He made a little house sign with his fingers. But to his surprise, Felipe shook his head no. "No? What do you mean no, you little-"

"Felipe," Diego's strained voice drifted across the campsite. Jose put an iron strong grip on Diego's upper arms. Diego winced as the bandito unconsciously aggravated his old wound. Felipe, bless his heart, remembered not to look at Diego until Jose and Luiz did. "Go home, Felipe."

Felipe shook his head again, refusing to leave Diego alone with the gang.

"It's all right. Go on."

Jose shoved Felipe in the direction of his horse, but he still didn't go. He turned to give Diego one more agonized look. He didn't know what to do. Should he return with Zorro's things? Should he tell Don Alejandro? He was counting on Diego to understand his hesitation, and thank goodness he did.

"Go home and tell Father, Felipe."

Felipe wasn't sure that was such a good idea, but he'd do what Diego told him. He nodded solemnly, wishing he were strong enough to do more and turned away. Receiving another threatening look from the leader, Felipe set his Pinto at a gallop and didn't stop until he reached the hacienda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diego watched in relief as Felipe rode off. He didn't care what the banditos did to him as long as Felipe was safe. It was kind of ironic, actually. If they had waited one more week to kidnap him, Felipe would have legally been a De la Vega as well. It was a good thing his captors didn't know that. He supposed he should be thankful for small favors.

The young don waited impatiently on his knees trying to twist out of the ropes painfully binding his wrists while the banditos went through the belongings he and Felipe had brought to the campsite. He nearly cursed when the leader, he thought his name was Paco, threw his telescope which landed on the ground and broke into several pieces. Diego worked harder to get the knots undone. With Felipe gone, there wasn't anything stopping him.

"Hey!" Luiz yelled. "Stop that!" Luiz kicked Diego in the arm, reopening for the millionth time the still extremely sore bullet wound and knocking him into the dirt. Diego couldn't stop the short cry of agony that crossed his lips. Luiz noticed the blood staining his shirtsleeve. "What the devil?"

"What did you _do?_" Paco strode angrily over to where Luiz was standing.

"I…nothing!…Hey! This isn't my fault! He was trying to escape, so I kicked him. I didn't kick him _that_ hard though." He shrugged.

Paco grabbed Diego's arm and ripped the sleeve around the wound. "Ahh, an old wound, eh, senor?" He poked at it roughly.

Diego moaned, and not just because it hurt. His father was going to kill him. Not only had he gotten himself kidnapped by banditos, he'd ruined another perfectly good shirt – that made three in only two weeks – and there was no way he was going to be able to explain this time how the wound on his arm was from a musket ball and not a saber point. It had been hard enough to convince his father he didn't need to see Dr. Hernandez after the fight with Gilberto.

"He was telling the truth, Paco; there's nothing here."

"Get the saddlebags onto the horses, then. And get that shirt off of him, Luiz. If we run into a patrol that white fabric will shine like the sun in this moonlight and lead them right to us."

The fact that these banditos were literally willing to take the shirt off his back was the final straw. Finally able to work through the knots on the ropes, Diego waited until Luiz was bending towards him with his dagger before he kicked him squarely in the stomach. Luiz flew backwards and landed hard on his back, the wind completely knocked out of him. Diego did a backwards somersault that put him even with Paco, who hadn't even had time to think yet, let alone react. Whirling, Diego took him out with a quick left to the jaw. He'd already started his running leap to mount Esperanza from behind when the shot rang out.

Diego felt the bullet graze his ribs, and he broke his stride. He stumbled just before he reached the mare's reigns, but still managed to pull them free of the branch. He'd grabbed the saddle horn and was just about to launch himself onto the horse when a very angry Jose tackled him from behind.

The two men hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Diego grunted as Jose punched him in the stomach, but rolled over and came up swinging. In the dark and away from the fire, his aim was off and he just glanced Jose's jaw. Unfortunately for Diego, the blow twisted Jose around enough to allow the bandit to get a good grip on his pistol. Jose pulled the weapon out of his belt as he turned his upper body back toward Diego and hit him clean across the temple.

Diego's last thought before he lost consciousness was to pray that Felipe made it home safely.

ZZZ

Alejandro was enjoying a quiet evening to himself in the library when the front door was noisily thrown open. Expecting trouble, but not the young man who brought it, Alejandro rose in surprise.

"Felipe! What are you doing here? Where's Diego?" he asked, a knot forming in his stomach even as he spoke the words. He watched as Felipe frantically started signing while angry tears streamed down the boy's cheeks. Alejandro didn't have a prayer of keeping up. "Felipe, slow down, please, I can't understand you."

Felipe grabbed his bangs and drew them back in frustration. _Diego could understand me. Oh, Dios, what was I thinking? How could I leave him behind? _Alejandro was leading him to the sofa in the library, trying to calm him down. _I don't want to be calm! I want us to go after Diego. _Felipe was smart enough to understand that wouldn't be possible until he could make Alejandro understand what was going on. He started over, but waited until Alejandro had each part before moving on.

"You and Diego stopped? Oh, were camping. Yes, go on…Three vaqueros? Banditos? Three banditos came and went? I don't understand. One more time. Three banditos…took? Diego?" That sick feeling was back in his stomach as he finished in a whisper, "Three banditos came and took Diego?"

Felipe nodded, feeling absolutely miserable and a fresh wave of tears poured out. He frantically wiped them away. _I'm so sorry_, he signed hoping Alejandro would understand.

"Oh, Felipe, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. They might have taken you as well…They…they wanted you to come find me didn't they?"

Felipe nodded. He reached into his sash and pulled out the now crumpled note. Alejandro took it with an audible gulp. Felipe leaned over his shoulder to read. He didn't know what it said either.

_De la Vega,_

_Take 10,000 pesos to the San Pedro Bridge at sundown tomorrow if you want to see your son alive again. No soldiers, or he dies anyway. _

"Oh, Diego. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Alejandro muttered.

Furious, Felipe grabbed the note, crumpled it, and threw it as far across the room as friction would allow. _That's not fair! _He signed indignantly, not caring if it looked like he was yelling. If he had the capability, he certainly would have been. _He fought back! He only stopped to save my life! They were going to kill me if he didn't! _Without another thought, Felipe grabbed Alejandro's ceremonial saber from the hook on the wall and stormed out the still open front door.

Alejandro just stood there, too shocked to do anything but remain rooted to the floor. Perhaps he hadn't understood that last part correctly. There was no possible way _his_ son would have fought single-handedly against three banditos. Let alone willingly allow himself to be captured in order to save Felipe's life. This was supposedly the same son who had remained at the hacienda when those murderous thieves were chasing after Felipe and trying to gun him down. It just wasn't possible.

On the other hand, Felipe certainly had no reason to lie to him, especially right now…and Alejandro couldn't remember Felipe ever being as angry as he'd just seen him. He regained his senses fast enough to find Felipe in the stables saddling another horse. Miguel was rubbing down Felipe's Pinto from the hard ride.

"Patron? Is something wrong? I thought Master Diego had gone?"

"Miguel, gather as many of the vaqueros as you can and see that they are armed. Diego's being held for ransom. We're going after him at first light."

"Madre de Dios," he muttered. "No wonder the boy is so upset. Si, patron, I will return as soon as I can."

"Gracias." Alejandro turned to stop Felipe, who was about to mount Emilio. At least the boy had the good sense to take the fastest horse in the stable. "Felipe," he pulled him towards him with a hand on his arm. "We'll go together. You must wait. Be patient."

'Never attack in anger,' Diego's voice came ringing through Felipe's memory. It was the major point of their second fencing lesson. He hadn't really understood until now. On the other hand, he didn't know what he was going to do if anything happened to Diego. _Now,_ he signed to Alejandro.

"Miguel's gone to get the men. We'll surround them with an army. They'll have to let him go."

_No! They'll hurt him! Or worse!_ Felipe didn't want to think about how it could be worse.

"And just what are you going to do by yourself, young man! Get yourself and possibly Diego killed?!"

Felipe couldn't begin to explain why he was a good enough fencer that he seriously doubted that would be the outcome of his next encounter with the banditos. Alejandro took advantage of his moment of distraction and plucked the saber from his hands. _He's my brother_, Felipe signed helplessly, his eyes begging Alejandro to understand.

"And he's my son," Alejandro said gently. "We'll go together." I just hope we're in time, he prayed, because he seriously doubted they'd let his son live even if he did give them the ransom money.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Diego jerked awake as Esperanza jumped over a slight dip in the terrain. Unable to immediately understand what was going on, he moved again too quickly and slid right off of the saddle to land rather unceremoniously on the ground. He realized belatedly that he'd been draped across the horse on his stomach.

The kidnapped caballero tried to get up and discovered just how impossible that task was going to be. His shirt had been removed, and his hands were now tied in front of him with a length of rope across his stomach. His elbows were locked in place by a sturdy branch between his arms and his back. He couldn't even reach the knots securing his wrists.

Not even Zorro could maneuver his way out of this one.

Paco had stopped the trio when they heard the thud. Dawn was approaching, informing Diego he'd been unconscious for hours as he watched his captors approach him in the early morning light. He had a slight headache, but his vision was clear. 'At least I don't have a concussion,' Diego thought ruefully.

"You know, if you weren't worth so much money, I'd have considered you not worth the effort a long time ago."

"And here I thought you liked to work for your wages." Diego managed to sit up, grimacing as the deep scratch from the pistol ball made itself known in his side. He was lucky it was just a scratch, and the bullet wasn't embedded in his side. He doubted these banditos would have taken the time to remove it.

Paco simply kicked his shoulder, forcing him back into the dirt. "I could just as easily have dragged you."

"You could just have easily kissed your ransom money goodbye." Diego could feel the bruises forming from the branch and ropes digging into his skin and found the sarcasm a welcome reprieve from the pain.

"I would have thought by now you'd realize that your father not delivering the ransom will mean your death?" Before he could make Diego even more miserable, they all turned at the sound of a horse whinnying in the distance.

Diego felt a wave of relief wash over him when he recognized Mendoza's voice issuing orders to his patrol in the distance. "Sergeant!" he bellowed before Paco cuffed him on his bruised temple, knocking him out again.

Luiz climbed up on top of the rock outcropping they'd stopped by. "It's a patrol!" He whispered fiercely as he scampered back down.

"Help me get him back on his horse! We'll have to tie him down this time! Hurry up!" They hauled Diego up and roughly draped him over the horse. He moaned as his bruised stomach came in contact with the saddle. Paco pulled the bandana from his neck and tied the gag tightly around Diego's mouth before mounting his own horse. "Go!" He called and they broke into a gallop just as Mendoza and his men came around the bend in the trail in search of the voice that had desperately called out his name.

Mendoza's trained eyes recognized the vulnerable form of his good friend Don Diego almost immediately. "Don Diego!" he cried out in utter dismay. Something terrible must have happened. "Vamos muchachos! Adalante!" The patrol immediately took off in pursuit of the banditos. By the time they'd reached the next hill, they'd disappeared and his friend was nowhere in sight. Discouraged, but not willing to give up, Mendoza immediately issued orders. "Sepulveda! You're in charge. Keep tracking them. Mark your trail. I'll ride back to Los Angeles and warn Don Alejandro and get another patrol to join the search."

"Don Diego…" Sepulveda started, not quite sure how to phrase his question. He decided to make a statement instead. "He didn't look…" the thought trailed away like the wind on the prairie. However, finishing the thought was unnecessary since every soldier in the group was thinking exactly the same thing.

"He was unconscious, Corporal, or they would have left him behind, no? Now hurry!" Without waiting for a reply, Mendoza turned his horse around and headed for the pueblo at a gallop.

ZZZ

Alejandro, Felipe, and ten of the De la Vega vaqueros surrounded the campsite Diego and Felipe had chosen near the stream the day before. Alejandro didn't expect them to still be there, but he was confident enough with his own tracking skills and that of his men that they'd be able to pick up a trail quickly.

He glanced over at Felipe, but he'd already dismounted and bolted through the brush. The old Don let out a sigh. His boys would be the death of him yet. By the time he found him standing next to the long ago burned out fire, the young man was frozen in place and staring at a white piece of cloth on the ground. He watched Felipe kneel down and gently pick it up. Only when Felipe turned to him with fresh tears in his eyes did he realize what it was.

Diego's shirt, torn, bloodied, and covered in dirt with what was obviously a bullet hole on one side lay shredded in the boy's hands.

Felipe, who was moving rapidly from guilt to intense anger, threw the shirt in the fire pit and stalked to his horse. For whatever reason, Diego hadn't been able to get away. And, Felipe concluded with complete and utter dismay, Diego had to have been hurt badly if he let them cut his shirt off. He rubbed his neck in frustration, a nervous gesture he hadn't used in quite some time. The tracks were headed east. Felipe hastily decided to head towards the ravine in that direction. It'd be a good place for the kidnappers to hide and as good a place as any to start looking for Diego. They should have set out sooner, although deep down he knew the banditos had left the campsite with Diego as soon as he'd ridden out of site on his way to the hacienda.

Felipe didn't wait for Don Alejandro or the rest of the vaqueros before mounting Emilio and setting off for the ravine at a gallop. He realized his anger with the elder Don was amplified by Diego's anger and frustration from yesterday, but he didn't care. Despite Don Alejandro's assurances to the contrary, Felipe believed this whole mess was entirely his fault. If he'd been better able to help Diego to fight off the banditos in the first place none of this ever would have happened.

He'd find him and bring him home…If it was the last thing he ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After twenty minutes of searching the area to find tracks to follow, Alejandro ordered his men to gather what belongings were left. "All right, the only trail in the area headed east. Someone find Felipe and let's get a move on."

The vaqueros looked around uncertainly. One by one they shook their heads at Miguel. The lead vaquero bit the bullet and spoke up. "Patron? We…we can't seem to find him…And Emilio is gone."

"What!? He rode off!?" Alejandro angrily threw the reigns across Dulcinea's neck and mounted in a huff. Before he could issue more instructions, he heard a horse approaching fast. He turned his mount to see Mendoza flying across the field to the south of the stream towards the search party.

"Don Alejandro! Wait! Wait! Please!"

Alejandro rode out to meet him, wondering what could possibly have the man so flustered.

"Madre de Dios, Don Alejandro. I've been looking everywhere for you. Don Diego's been kidnapped! I'm so glad I found you!"

"How do you know this Sergeant?"

"My patrol saw him being taken away. They are tracking the banditos now. I am on my way to the garrison to get reinforcements."

"You saw him? Was he all right?" Alejandro practically ripped his head off when he didn't respond. "Answer me, Sergeant! WAS HE ALL RIGHT?!"

"He…he was draped over the back of his horse. I am not sure Don Alejandro, really. We never saw him up close. By the time we did see them, they were half a mile away. They rode over the ridge and they were already out of sight. I ordered my men to keep searching and mark their trail so we can follow. I'm sorry, senor. I wish I had better news."

"You'd better hurry back to the cuartel. We'll meet up with the rest of your patrol."

"Si. Bueno suerte, Don Alejandro."

ZZZ

Diego couldn't decide what was worse: being knocked unconscious or becoming conscious again. He'd never really had the opportunity to reflect on it before since he was usually the one knocking people out in the pueblo. Very rarely was he ever the one knocked out, and even then Tornado was usually responsible.

It seemed he was making up for that today in spades.

They'd brought him to a cave at the far end of Diablo Canyon. He'd been unconscious when they dragged him inside, but he recognized it well enough. Every once in a while he'd taken shelter in the same spot during a storm when the lancers had chased him too far from his typical path home to the hacienda.

What he wouldn't give for Tornado to be with him right now. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably. They'd left him bound and gagged on his stomach. While he was certainly grateful that they hadn't forced him to lie in what would have been a very awkward position on his back, his insides burned with every breath as his bruised chest pressed against the rocky ground. He was fairly certain he had at least one cracked rib, if not two.

Zorro would likely be on holiday for at least a week after this.

He couldn't see his captors as they'd left him facing the back of the cave away from the fire they'd built near the entrance. Perhaps at the very least he could loosen the gag enough to slide it down below his chin and ease his breathing. For the next few minutes he was so focused on his task he didn't hear Jose approach the cave. Jose's voice suddenly filled the enclosed space nearly making Diego turn around.

"I destroyed all the tracks. They won't find us."

Diego worked a little harder at the gag. Dios, please, he prayed, just give me one chance, one opportunity to escape.

"How's the caballero doing?"

"Just fine." Paco muttered, half asleep in the corner. "Should have put that gag on him in the first place." Paco watched as Jose grabbed a canteen and headed for Diego. "What are you doing?"

"He has to drink doesn't he? Well, well, well. You're certainly not going to make this easy for us are you senor? Have a look at this Paco! He's nearly worked the gag free! Allow me." Jose pulled the gag down and didn't miss the deep breath Diego immediately pulled into his lungs.

Paco stood up angrily and walked out of the cave.

"Tsk, tsk. You made him mad," Jose taunted Diego. He roughly pulled Diego's hair and forced the canteen to his lips. Diego accepted the drink gratefully despite the harsh treatment. Who knew when they'd decide he deserved another? He was starting to reconsider allowing his father to give him fencing lessons. It might be worth the aggravation if he could justify riding around Los Angeles armed with a saber. As things stood now, his father would probably never allow him to leave his room, let alone the hacienda, again after this.

Diego almost choked as Jose roughly pulled the canteen away and jerked his head forward. Paco suddenly reappeared carrying more rope, twine, and a short but sturdy stick.

"Tie his feet." Paco took out his knife and began stripping the bark off the stick.

Jose smirked, but followed the order. "Where's he going to go, Paco?"

"I'd rather spend an extra five minutes securing him now than lose ten thousand pesos later if you don't mind."

Diego's eyes widened. "Ten thousand? You're not serious?"

Paco brandished the knife he was holding and paused briefly in his task. "Don't I look serious, senor?"

"The King isn't even worth that much. Certainly no man in the territory is." Not even Zorro, he realized, and would have laughed at the irony if he weren't in such a dangerous situation.

"From what I hear up North, you're related to him. Perhaps the King will offer to pay it for you," Paco answered, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He noted Jose's progress than said, "Connect it to his arms." He also noted the glare he was receiving from Diego as Jose prepared another length of rope.

"Unless you want to be hunted down for murder, I suggest you release me. My father will follow you to the ends –"

"Enough!" Paco threw down his knife and held up the now clean stick. "Do it!" He yelled at Jose.

Jose grabbed Diego's feet and forced his legs to bend at the knees and slipped the new loop over his ankles. He pulled the loop tight and then tied another slipknot to the branch securing Diego's arms. Diego grunted as the extra weight from his ankles put an immense amount of pressure on both his wounded arm and his wrists. He was already breathing heavily. The way he was tied now, the harder he pulled his feet and arms apart, the tighter the knots would become. If he tried to relax in the opposite direction, his muscles pained and cramped so badly he had to stop.

Diego grunted again against the pain. It was going to take a minor miracle for him to get out of this alive.

"Paco, enough," Luiz interjected. "He can hardly breathe. We can't get the ransom if he's dead."

Paco let out a heavy, unhappy sigh and grabbed the rope away from Jose. He cut one more piece. He slid the rope under Diego's legs and pulled the ends to tie around his ankles.

"There. Satisfied?"

Diego's knees objected to the sudden mistreatment, but the new position was far less painful. He was even prepared to offer a small measure of thanks when Paco took advantage of the moment and forced the stick he'd cleaned between his teeth. He coughed instinctively, but couldn't turn his head fast enough to maneuver out of Paco's grasp before the bandito secured the stick to his head with the twine.

"Paco!" Luiz was now staring at Diego in open sympathy.

Paco whirled on his friend. "I want that money!" He screamed loudly, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. "We only have to keep him long enough to collect the ransom. But make no mistake, my friend. Nothing is going to stand between those ten thousand pesos and us. Nothing."

Diego held his head up defiantly for a moment before his body couldn't handle the strain any longer. He dropped his head lightly to the ground and silently prayed for a miracle.

ZZZ

Felipe had long ago given up following any tracks Diego's captors had left behind. They had skirted around the ravine and he'd been able to follow for quite some time, but it was obvious now that they'd been brushed over, and the wind cutting across the wide open plain had finished the job.

The future Don suddenly realized that he was near Diablo Canyon. It was the perfect place to hide, he reflected. It was off the main route coming to and from the pueblo, and unless you were a lancer chasing Zorro, hardly anyone had business out this way.

He glanced at the sun and scowled at it in dismay. Noon was only a few hours away. He wondered if Alejandro would take the money to the bridge. His heart told him yes, he'd do anything to save his son, but then his brain reminded him how angry he'd been at Diego yesterday. First there was that incident at the tavern, and then there had been no denying the disappointment on his face when Felipe had arrived at the hacienda with the ransom note.

If only Diego thought it was safe to tell Father the truth.

After Gilberto had died, Felipe had thought for sure Diego was going to tell them the truth in the plaza. He couldn't have been more shocked when Diego announced his intention to adopt him. Felipe had been foolishly relieved at the time. Now, he'd give anything for Don Alejandro to know the truth…If only so he would treat Diego with the respect the man deserved.

He pulled back on the reigns and Emilio paused near the rim of the canyon. Felipe shuddered as he eyed the place Zorro had been buried under a rockslide. He didn't want to think about what would have happened to the family if just one thing had turned out differently that day.

Felipe shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to stay focused. 'Focus and patience will win every battle,' Diego had told him…He still had so much to learn…

He glanced around as the distinctive sound of a horse whinny bounced off the rocks. Felipe dismounted and, urging Emilio to be quiet, tied the horse's reigns to a branch and started walking around the rim of the canyon. Felipe hid behind a bush as the sound echoed again. He thought the sound was coming from the west end of the canyon, but he couldn't be sure. West, he knew, was where the cave that Zorro and Tornado often used to take shelter before venturing home. What luck if that was indeed where the banditos were holding Diego.

As silent as the Fox himself, Felipe carefully made his way around the next outcropping of rocks and looked down at the entrance to the cave. There, standing like a beacon of hope, was Esperanza tied near three other mounts.

_Diego's horse!_ _I've found them!_

Felipe jumped up to rush the entrance and almost immediately sank back to the ground behind the bush. What was he thinking? He couldn't go in there alone. There were three of them. Diego was most certainly hurt, so he couldn't count on him to help. He glanced at the pocket watch Diego had given him the day he'd announced the adoption.

They still had several hours before the deadline, and he had the fastest horse in the territory. Except for Tornado, of course. He'd ride back in the direction of the pueblo and get help. It was the only way to ensure Diego's safety with the banditos holed up in that cave. He made it back to Emilio, mounted swiftly, and was off like the wind.

Not twenty minutes later, he ran into the patrol Mendoza had left to search for Don Diego, and to his immense relief, Don Alejandro was with them. He clapped frantically to get their attention.

Alejandro whirled around in his saddle and ordered everyone to a halt once he saw his future son approaching. "Halto!" He rode a few paces to meet Felipe. "What on Earth were you thinking riding off by yourself! I've been worried sick! What if they had found--"

Felipe ignored the older man's rant and started signing chaotically. Hopefully someone in the group would be able to keep up.

Don Alejandro had calmed somewhat when he realized Felipe had something important to tell them, and was now watching Felipe with rapt attention and translating out loud for the rest of the group. "Diego? You found Diego?!"

Felipe nodded excitedly.

"Where?...To the North…the ravine?...No…The canyon? Which one Felipe?"

Felipe held his hands to his head to simulate horns.

"Diablo Canyon?"

Felipe snapped his fingers and pointed, nodding an enthusiastic yes. _In a cave, _he finished. With a wave of his hand to the others, he turned his horse and set out, not even bothering to see if they were in fact following him.

"To Diablo Canyon!" Alejandro yelled to the men. "Vamos!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nothing particularly new in this chapter. Just a few fixes. If you've already read Chapter 6, feel free to move on to new material in 7 and 8. Also, thanks for the reviews so far and the interest in the story. It's nice to know people appreciate a new story. Onward!**

**Chapter 6**

"Buenos dias, Sergeant! I don't remember the last time you came into my tavern so late in the morning. Out on patrol all night?" Victoria smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"Oh, si senorita. Something dreadful has happened!" Mendoza panted as he leaned against the bar.

"Yes, I know you missed breakfast, Mendoza. Let me get you a plate."

"No, no, no. You don't understand! It's Don Diego. He's been kidnapped!"

"What?" Victoria whispered. Surely Diego wouldn't let such a thing happen...she called an immediate halt to that line of thought. Such thoughts could only get her into trouble.

"Si! We were out on patrol near the bluffs. I was bravely leading my lancers down the trail when we heard a cry for help," Mendoza began exaggerating as usual. "We went charging around the boulders and there was a whole gang of banditos dragging him away! I immediately took charge and told my lancers to maintain their pursuit while I courageously rode back to the pueblo alone to get reinforcements."

"Then why are you not back out there looking for him?!" Victoria whipped the rag she was carrying on the counter for emphasis.

"I am! I mean, I will! Senorita, please! I'm parched. I only wanted a glass of water."

"And do you think Don Diego has had a glass of water this morning? Hmm?"

"Well, I…"

"Out! Out, Mendoza! And don't you come back here until you've found him! Is that clear?!"

At the sound of the crisp order, Mendoza instantly switched from concerned friend back into soldier mode. He clicked his heels and snapped off a salute. "Si, senorita!" Before he even realized what had happened, he was sprinting across the plaza to hurry his troops along.

Meanwhile, Victoria slipped quietly into the kitchen so no one would see her crying. "Dios, please bring him home safe." She hurriedly wiped her cheeks when Pilar came through the curtain to get a fresh pitcher of lemonade.

"Is there anything else you need me to do in the kitchen senorita?"

"No, thank you Pilar. Take care of the taproom today. I will manage the kitchen."

"Si."

Victoria breathed a sigh of relief as her helper left the room. She so desperately needed to be alone right now. And if she couldn't do anything to help bring Diego home, the least she could do was make sure he was as comfortable as possible when he got there. She started pulling ingredients off the shelf to make a fresh flan.

Diego's favorite.

ZZZ

Diego was drifting restlessly in and out of consciousness when he heard horses approaching the cave entrance.

Paco, Jose, and Luiz were immediately on their feet. The trio drew their swords and double-checked that their pistols were primed before venturing a look outside. Jose had barely taken two steps toward the opening of the cave when Don Alejandro's voice boomed into the small, enclosed space.

"We have the entire area surrounded senores! Release Diego immediately and no one will be harmed!"

Luiz shook in fear, nearly dropping the pistol he held. "I told you! I told you this was a bad idea!" He put his saber in the scabbard at his waist. "Put down your weapons. They'll shoot us on sight if we walk out that entrance armed."

"And just how do we know they actually have us surrounded, hmm? It could be two men for all we know!" Paco tried to reason.

As if anticipating what the banditos were considering, Don Alejandro's voice echoed again. "There are fifteen of us senores! You cannot escape! Let him go!"

Paco grabbed the rope securing Diego's hands and feet and dragged him roughly towards the entrance. Diego moaned uncontrollably against the stick between his teeth as his sore ribs bounced across the ground.

"Perhaps I ought to remove the gag just so they can hear you scream, eh?" Diego's defiant glare only served to enrage him further. He punched Diego a few times in the face, and then in a fury attacked his already bruised ribcage. By the time he finished, Diego was barely clinging to consciousness. Jose pulled him away from the slumped form of the young De La Vega.

"Enough!"

"I will have that ransom!" Paco declared furiously. He grabbed the branch securing Diego's arms and dragged him outside.

"Hold your fire!" Alejandro ordered when he saw the man kneel down behind Diego. None of his vaqueros were a good enough shot to be sure and miss Diego, and the soldiers couldn't be trusted either. Alejandro glanced at Diego and felt his rage start to boil over again. His son was bound and gagged in what had to be a horribly uncomfortable position. His shirt was missing, his torso bloodied and bruised, and his battered body slumped toward the ground at an awkward angle. He felt Felipe place a calming hand on his arm a mere second before he would have broken the line of vaqueros and soldiers to attack Paco. But when he looked at Felipe, instead of seeing fear on the young man's face as he expected, he only saw a grim determination in the set of his jaw and a barely controlled fury in his eyes.

Paco held his pistol at Diego's head and cocked the trigger. "I want the money old man! Give it to us now or he dies!"

With a calmness he didn't know he still possessed after seeing his son so badly mistreated, Alejandro raised his weapon to aim at Paco's head. "If my son dies, senor, you will swiftly follow." Felipe brought his weapon to bear as well and in seconds the rest of the vaqueros and soldiers had followed suit.

"Don't shoot!" Luiz cried as he walked out of the cave with his hands raised.

"You idiot!" Paco shouted at him. "They'll kill us all!"

"I am not willing to die for this caballero!" Luiz exclaimed. "Let him go, Paco."

Paco leveled his gaze on Alejandro's pistol, which was still pointed unwaveringly at him. "I warned you, old man. If you didn't get the money and involved the soldiers you'd find your son dead."

Alejandro watched, mortified, as the scene before him seemed to play out in slow motion. Paco loosened his hold on Diego and straightened his arm in preparation to fire. Too amazed that the bandito would take such a risk with his own life and too afraid his own bullet would kill his son, Alejandro remained still.

A single shot rang out.

Paco's gaze locked onto Felipe, who stood next to Alejandro with a smoking pistol. Paco smirked in surprise that the young man he'd released not a day ago had bested him. That was the bandito's last thought before he released his hold on Diego and dropped to the ground, dead, with a bullet hole seeping blood that soaked into the dirt around his chest.

Jose and Luiz didn't waste any time raising their hands and allowing the soldiers to apprehend them.

Felipe and Alejandro rushed to Diego's side to remove the painful bindings. He groaned as they removed the ropes and then gently rolled him onto his back. When Felipe removed the gag, Diego gasped for air.

"F…Father," he started.

"Hush, hijo, you're safe." He turned to Miguel. "Miguel, hurry to the hacienda and bring a wagon with a mattress."

"Si patron!" Miguel waved at two other vaqueros to help him and they rode off. The rest formed a protective circle around Diego and Alejandro, unwilling to let any more harm come to the family.

"Father," Diego tried again.

Alejandro put a gentle hand to the side of Diego's face that wasn't covered in bruises. "Diego it's all right now. Hush. Save your strength for the trip home."

"I'm so sorry," Diego whispered before he let his head drop back. He felt Felipe's comforting hand on his arm before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Felipe, Alejandro, and Victoria had long since been banished to Diego's sitting room while Doctor Hernandez completed his examination. While the doctor was in with Diego, Sergeant Mendoza knocked politely on the front door.

"Sergeant, do come in," Alejandro stepped aside and led the way to the back of the house where the others were waiting.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're all here. I just wanted to let you know that the banditos who kidnapped Don Diego are safely tucked away in the Alcalde's jail. I personally ordered a twenty-four hour guard on their cells so that there is no chance they will escape."

"That is definitely welcome news," Alejandro patted Mendoza on the back. "Thank you for coming out here to tell us."

"Oh, there was one other thing, Don Alejandro. The Alcalde wanted me to tell you that he would honor your request. Since they showed compassion to Don Diego at the end and turned themselves over without a fight he's sending them to jail in Santa Barbara where they'll stand trial in front of the territorial magistrate."

"They deserve to hang for what they did to him," Victoria muttered, surprising everyone with her venomous tone.

"I agree with you completely, my dear, but Diego wouldn't hear of it."

"It was Don Diego's wish?" Mendoza asked. Alejandro nodded. "You raised a fine man, Don Alejandro. I don't know anyone else who could have gone through what he did and forgiven the men who did it so easily."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"How is he, senor?"

"Not well. He's barely been conscious since we got him home and the doctor is with him now."

"I have to be going. If there's anything I can do, please let me know, Don Alejandro."

"Thank you. I know your concern means a great deal to Diego as well."

As soon as Mendoza left, Felipe was restlessly pacing back and forth again across the doorway again. Alejandro sighed trying to ignore Felipe's pacing. Victoria wasn't paying any attention to either of them; she was too busy trying not to look too worried.

ZZZ

"You know, Diego," Dr. Hernandez commented as he pulled tightly on the long strip of cloth he was wrapping around his patient's torso, "From the lack of surprise on your face, I take it you've had broken ribs before." He looked at Diego, who was sitting on the edge of his bed praying this new form of torture would be over soon.

"Cracked, yes. Broken, no. This is indeed a – aahh! – new experience," Diego managed to gasp out in between tugs.

"And just how, my dear boy, did that happen? I don't ever recall treating you –"

"You didn't." Diego grunted again as Dr. Hernandez pulled tightly on the next layer, and offered no further explanation.

The older man shook his head ruefully. "You're as stubborn as your father," he muttered. "You're incredibly lucky you didn't puncture a lung."

"I know," Diego grunted out as another layer of cloth went over the last to help coax his ribs into healing.

"I'm sorry this has to cause you so much pain, Diego. There's no other way."

"I know that too."

Dr. Hernandez placed the last layer of cloth and tied the ends tightly over Diego's chest and off to the side so that the knot wouldn't bother him lying down.

"All right. We've got to get you lying down. Let me do most of the work." Before Diego could protest the method, Dr. Hernandez grabbed both of his feet from where they were resting on the floor and swung them gently onto the bed. He placed a supporting arm behind Diego's shoulders and carefully lowered him onto the mattress and a waiting stack of freshly fluffed pillows.

Diego took a cautious breath and nodded. "Thank you, I'm fine. That's much better; the cloth bindings helped immensely."

"You're anything but fine, young man. Now," he began, moving on to examine the old musket wound on Diego's right arm. "How many more weeks were you going to wait to tell me about this, hmm? When it became so burdened with infection that I had to amputate your arm?" Dr. Hernandez correctly anticipated the denial forming on Diego's lips and beat him to the punch. "Ah, ah, ah! Not another excuse. Not one more. I don't care if you've fallen off Tornado, been bitten by a rattle snake," He pointed to the scar on Diego's forearm, "Or shot by a lancer," The physician continued saying while he pointed to the wound he was busy cleaning. "I want you to come to me. For heaven's sake, Diego, look at this arm! You'll be lucky if it heals completely after all of this."

But Diego was no longer listening. He'd stopped listening after the word 'Tornado' left the doctor's lips. Now he was just lying there…in too much pain to bolt upright and deny everything, and too stunned to realize he should be denying it…Vehemently.

Dr. Hernandez merely smiled as he took his stitching kit out of his bag. "Really, Diego. I've known you since you were a child. Did you think I wouldn't notice these scars?" He patted the musket wound dry before he began to carefully stitch it closed. He noticed that Diego barely winced. "How long has this been infected?"

"Just…just since yesterday." Diego's mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Hmph! Well I suppose I should just be glad you had the good sense to try and care for it properly, despite the obvious strain you've been putting it under."

"It's been fine, really," Diego argued halfheartedly.

"Oh, really? Squeeze my hand." Dr. Hernandez gripped the younger Don's hand, but Diego only managed a slight movement in his fingers. "It has to go in a sling."

"No."

Dr. Hernandez wasn't sure why the forcefulness of that response surprised him. "For several weeks at least," the elderly man insisted.

"Absolutely not."

"Zorro or not, my boy, you have to take care of yourself." He wrapped a clean bandage around Diego's bicep and pulled out a large cloth to fashion as a sling. "Diego I know this isn't what you want to hear. And, granted, had events occurred differently yesterday I'm sure there wouldn't be need for concern." The doctor sat down on the bed and said gently, "You won't get another chance. You must allow it to heal now, or it won't heal in the future."

"You don't understand. I can't just—"

"Zorro will just have to go on vacation and let the pueblo muddle along without him for awhile."

"I doubt that's possible. Believe me, I've tried."

"See that you try harder then. I'll order Alejandro to keep you here under lock and key if I have to."

"Doctor, please…Anything we discuss must stay between us."

"Well I can hardly count on you to obey my instructions yourself since I know perfectly well you've completely disregarded them in the past!"

"It's not that. He doesn't…I couldn't…He doesn't know," Diego finished softly.

That _did_ surprise the good doctor. "Surely you're joking."

"I wish I were."

"Well you didn't stitch this arm closed yourself. Now who's been helping you?"

"I've told you too much already."

"Hmph! You've hardly told me a thing!"

"You're in danger now. I may not always be able to protect you."

"Oh, I don't know. You've done a commendable job for the entire pueblo for the last seven years or so."

"Thank you, senor. That's kind of you to say."

The older man held up the sling. "My good opinion of you doesn't mean I'll let you disregard my orders," He told Diego sternly. Seeing the defiant look in his patient's eyes, he decided to change tactics. "Please, Diego. I'd blame myself if you were injured permanently. I can't bear it when someone is hurting and there's nothing I can to do help." He offered a soft smile. "You and I are alike that way, I think."

"You really believe it's that serious?"

"I know it is."

Diego nodded reluctantly and let the doctor make his arm comfortable in the sling. He sighed heavily. "I don't know how I'm going to keep this from my father now."

"He doesn't even know you were injured?"

"He believes I was stabbed by Gilberto."

"I see." He thought for a moment. "Senorita Escalante is here. I'm certain I wouldn't have any trouble convincing her to…" He trailed off as a threatening expression descended over Diego's features.

"Not a word to the senorita, Doctor."

Dr. Hernandez let his mouth drop open in a very ungentlemanly fashion. "You mean to tell me that after all this time, _she_ doesn't even know?"

"I couldn't risk it."

He stood up and started packing his medical bag shaking his head. "You know, Diego, I don't think anyone in the entire pueblo fully appreciates how difficult this has been for you all this time."

"I simply did what had to be done."

"That may very well be the understatement of the century." Hernandez snapped his bag closed. "That arm needs to be cleaned and re-bandaged twice a day for the first week, and for heaven's sake keep it immobile. You've got to let those ribs heal anyway, so it'd be better if you just stayed put for a while. I don't think you've got a concussion, just bruises, but these repeated head injuries of yours certainly aren't helping matters. The cut on your side should heal in a few days…Now promise me you'll not move from this bed until I say so."

"My word, if I have yours you'll keep this conversation between us."

"My word," He replied back in kind. "This isn't a quid pro quo, Diego, but I do think you should tell your father. He'd be very proud of you."

"Unfortunately, that is precisely why I cannot."

"Diego…I need to know if there is someone here you can trust to properly take care of that arm."

Diego gave him a wry smile. One he'd seen so often on Zorro's face. "I'm quite certain Felipe will threaten me with bodily harm unless we allow him to do just that."

"Do you want something for the pain before I go?"

Another wry grin. "No, thank you, Doctor. I'll just…muddle along."

"At the very least, drink some of that tea I hear you're so famous for."

Diego simply nodded and relaxed further into the pillows. "Felipe knows."

It didn't take a doctor to realize this patient was exhausted. Dr. Hernandez smiled to himself and headed for Diego's sitting room to speak with the rest of the family. As he reached for the doorknob, a soft, low voice drifted gently across the room.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Any time, my dear boy. Any time."

ZZZ

Felipe practically tackled Dr. Hernandez as he came out of Diego's room closing the door behind him.

"He's asleep, thank goodness. However, he's in a lot of pain, so I doubt he'll be resting comfortably for long. Diego said you'd know what kind of tea he needs?" He asked Felipe.

Felipe nodded.

"How badly is he hurt?" Alejandro asked.

"I won't lie to you Alejandro, his condition is serious. He's very lucky. The bullet wound was merely a scratch, nothing to worry about. There's some bruising and rope burns from the restraints that should fade in a few days. His ribs and his arm concern me. He's broken at least two ribs and cracked perhaps two more. They're going to take weeks to heal."

"That long?"

Hernandez nodded. "And that's only if he stays put. The bruising was extensive. It's imperative he remain in bed. Something as simple as twisting too fast could cause him to puncture a lung."

"We'll see that he stays put."

"You said something about his arm?" Victoria asked.

"He re-injured it quite severely. It needs complete rest in order to heal properly. I've given him a sling which he is to wear at all times." Dr. Hernandez shot Felipe a knowing look. The younger man nodded back, a solemn, yet determined expression on his face.

Alejandro held up a hand in an attempt to ward off his confusion. "Wait just a minute. Re-injured?"

Dr. Hernandez looked uncomfortable. Diego had made it quite clear his father was not to learn the true extent or cause of the injury. "He…said he was stabbed by Gilberto." That was true, to a certain degree. He didn't like lying to his good friend, but he'd given his word to protect Diego's secret. He figured it was the least he could do under the circumstances, considering all that Diego had done and would do for the pueblo.

"But that was weeks ago! It hasn't healed yet?"

"I'm afraid it never had the chance. He's obviously strained it too hard, and on more than one occasion." The wise doctor didn't miss the guilty look Felipe cast at the ground. He wasn't quite sure why, though. Certainly trying to get Diego to do something he didn't want to do was like trying to get blood from a stone. He'd practically had to beg to get the young Don to follow _his_ instructions. On the other hand, Felipe obviously knew his master's secret. Being the only one in the world with that knowledge, he would have been the only one in a position to take care of him. And clearly, Diego hadn't listened.

Fortunately, everyone was so wrapped up in their concern for Diego, no one noticed Victoria shuffle nervously on her feet at this news.

Alejandro still wasn't convinced with the doctor's story. "He never said a word. He certainly never mentioned that it was still bothering him…" He trailed off uncertainly. Why on Earth had his son kept this hidden from him? That was so unlike Diego, he mused. Usually the man ran to his bed at the first sign of a sniffle.

Victoria interrupted his thoughts. "Perhaps he was…" She paused a second, trying to word her thoughts so as to make them more plausible. "Considering your feelings, and did not want to provide you with an unpleasant reminder of recent events." There. That wasn't so bad. That sounded believable, even to her. However, when she glanced at Felipe, she knew he hadn't bought her excuse when he raised a curious eyebrow at her. Obviously, they'd have to talk later.

The senorita gazed in wonder at the boy. He knew. He had to. That was the only explanation for the guilty looks he kept casting at every inanimate object in the room as well as the look she got for lying to Don Alejandro just now. She could tell the boy had approved of her fabricated reasoning to the older man…And the only reason he could have for such behavior was to protect Diego.

Luck was with her as Alejandro, still in a bit of a daze after the news the doctor had given them, walked his lifelong friend to the door and out onto the terrace in front of the house. Victoria reached for Felipe's arm, intending to tell him the secret she had been carrying for over a year, but realized that wasn't her decision to make. Instead, she smiled and spoke slowly and gently so that he could understand.

"Felipe, I'd like to sit with Diego alone for a while if that's all right."

Felipe nodded, pleased that she cared so much for Diego. He knew she cared that much for Zorro, but his brother's alter ego was another matter entirely.

Victoria cocked her head and narrowed her eyes somewhat to impress upon him the importance of her words. "Can you make sure we aren't interrupted?"

Felipe nodded again, but he didn't let his bland expression dissolve into a mask of curiosity and confusion until Victoria had entered Diego's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

_She knows_, the little voice inside his head told him. But since that was the most ridiculous thought he'd had since trying to dress up as Zorro himself – even Tornado had thought that was ridiculous – he merely grabbed a chair from the far wall and planted himself in front of the door.

Someone would enter Diego's room before Victoria came back out over his dead body.

ZZZ

Diego was still asleep when Victoria entered the room. Deciding that the light would bother her healing friend, she went to the curtains and pulled them mostly closed giving the room a more darkened, but still homey feel. She couldn't help but marvel at the elegance of the thick curtains. Two rows of fabric hung from the curtain rod above the window that were certainly capable of blocking out any trace of sunlight should the occupant ever desire to do so. Since Diego did most of his sleeping during daylight hours, she figured that was indeed a good thing.

Victoria grabbed the chair located under the window and carried it soundlessly to Diego's bedside so she could sit and wait. She didn't dare grab his hand for fear it would hurt or wake him.

She didn't have to wait long. Not five minutes after she sat down, Diego started to stir. He moaned slightly, wincing as he took a deep breath in his half awakened state. The pain that caused in his ribs jerked him into full alertness rather quickly.

Afraid he was about to panic, Victoria took his hand in hers. "Diego? It's all right. Lie still now."

"Victoria," he whispered and swallowed hard. Victoria took the glass of water from the nightstand and let him take a long sip.

"Not too quickly now."

Diego nodded that he was finished. "Thank you."

"Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?"

At the mere mention of food, Diego's stomach rumbled loudly. "I guess so," he chuckled, but stopped immediately when the laughter bounced his chest painfully.

"I wish there was something more I could do."

"I'm fine. Doctor Hernandez offered me something for the pain, but I told him no."

Maybe this was the moment she'd been waiting for. The opening was perfect, she just wasn't sure if now was the proper time to spring this particular tidbit of information on her best friend. Within seconds, her stubborn streak won out. She was tired of keeping the secret. She had no idea how he'd done it so long…

"I would understand if you'd prefer your cactus tea. It certainly helped me cope with the pain of my sprained ankle that day in your cave."

Diego's eyes widened slightly before a lazy smile spread across his face. "Indeed." His voice was suddenly an octave lower. The rich, familiar tone of the man she loved, now so obviously lying before her.

Victoria reached up to brush Diego's bangs off his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Diego couldn't possibly imagine what she had to feel sorry for. He was the one who'd been deceiving her all this time. What really concerned him, however, was the worried look on Victoria's face. He couldn't decide if it was just because he was injured or because he was…well…_Diego_.

"Not being able to keep the secret," Victoria continued.

"You've obviously been keeping it for quite some time." He watched her nod, not missing the fact that she was no longer making eye contact with him. He reached for her chin with his good hand and tipped her face so she was looking at him. He smiled softly at her. "How long have you known?" He asked gently.

Victoria smiled as she remembered the night she and Diego had been caught in a terrible storm on their way back from Santa Paula. They'd spent the night in an abandoned windmill to take shelter from the storm, and Victoria had recited her favorite poem to her good friend…

"_The fire reminds me of when my mother used to read me poems and adventure stories about love and courage," Victoria remembered wistfully. "Love has no rhyme, and no reason. It strikes with a passionate fire, engulfing the hearts in flame," Victoria recited._

"_And only your cool, sweet lips will quench my burning desire," Diego finished the poem._

"_Diego…something happened today…Something that I've never noticed before. When you stood up to the King's Emissary, there was something about you…well, you seemed different somehow."_

_All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew the door to the windmill wide open. Diego dashed across the room and secured it again. He managed to smoothly change the subject afterwards._

_Later the next afternoon, Zorro brought the bandits into town who had robbed the Alcalde's safe._

"_Zorro!" a lancer exclaimed in order to get Sergeant Mendoza's attention._

"_Good afternoon, Sergeant! Please accept these prisoners as a gift from me. I think you'll find what you're looking for in the leader's saddlebags."_

"_Senor Zorro…" Victoria trailed off, pleading with her eyes for her masked hero to stay longer._

_Zorro smiled. "Adios."_

_Victoria wasn't about to give up quite that easily, especially since the Alcalde wasn't in town. "Will you ever be able to stay?"_

"Your smile almost quenches my burning desire," Victoria quoted Zorro's parting line that day. She'd stared after Zorro as he rode away from the pueblo deep in thought until he was out of sight. It had taken her most of the day to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming or going crazy. Diego really was Zorro…and he wanted her to know, or he wouldn't have given her such an obvious clue to his identity.

"Ah, yes. I often wondered if I'd gone too far that day."

"And now?"

"Now I'm certain, but glad." He smiled ruefully as his stomach growled its displeasure once again.

Victoria stood up and kissed his cheek. "First things first. What would you like for supper?"

"You," He quipped.

"I meant in terms of food," She quipped right back.

"I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Anything will be fine, really."

"How about something light at first? I'll see if Maria has any soup in the kitchen. I brought a flan from the tavern you can have if you eat some supper first."

"Sounds wonderful."

She kissed his cheek again before turning to go. "Lie still. I'll be right back."

He turned to grab her hand before she left, inadvertently tugging his sling and jarring his ribs yet again. His sharp intake of breath had Victoria rushing back to his side.

"Diego!"

"This not moving business is going to take some getting used to," he offered somewhat lamely.

Victoria grabbed an extra pillow from the other side of the bed and tucked it carefully under his right arm to take some of the weight off the sling. Diego was instantly more comfortable.

"That's much better, thank you."

"Try not to move. I'll be back in just a minute." She paused. "You didn't get that wound fencing with the Emissary did you?"

"No, although he did hit me there, which aggravated the wound…How did you know?"

"No one's ever been able to best you with a sword. I doubt they ever will."

"I find I live longer if I _do_ have doubts. Besides, I may have to fence left handed from now on," He looked down at the sling in dismay. This time, Diego paused, trying to decide whether or not he should satisfy her curiosity, which was probably more worry than curiosity at this point. It was one of the many reasons he hadn't told her about being Zorro in the first place. "I was shot by a brigadier while rescuing Tornado from the cuartel," He finally admitted. "Victoria…" His voice trailed off somewhere between a plea and uncertainty.

It amazed her how much power he let her have over him. "I've had a long time to think, Diego…and…I think I understand."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I…I never wanted Zorro's crusade to last this long. It's been incredibly unfair to you. I don't think I'll ever be able to express how much your love and devotion has meant to me all these years."

"I told you I loved the man beneath the mask and that I would wait."

"You did."

"I knew you would tell me when you felt the time was right."

"I almost told you that day in the cave."

Victoria smiled. "I know. I should have told you then that I already knew…but…I wanted…I needed you to be ready to tell me yourself. And after our conversation, it seemed pretty obvious you still weren't ready."

"I should have told you then that there are only _two_ things that I am afraid of."

Victoria arched an eyebrow at her fiancé. "You were afraid I wouldn't love the man beneath the mask…that I was in love only with the _idea _of Zorro. There's something else?"

"That if my identity were ever discovered, I wouldn't be able to protect the people I care about most in this world."

Victoria nodded. Considering how evil Alcalde Ramon had been, she could certainly understand why Diego had started the masquerade in the first place. There really had not been any other way he could have kept his friends and family safe from retribution.

When Victoria didn't respond right away, Diego became concerned. "You're not mad?"

"Not anymore." That was the truth. She'd broken at least five glasses in the tavern the day she found out as a direct result of her temper flaring whenever she thought of how long he'd been able to deceive her. She'd eventually admitted to herself that was the true genius of his disguise. If his closest friend didn't know his real identity, it was unlikely anyone else in the pueblo could decipher the ruse. "At first yes, I was furious. I wanted you to trust me, but the more I thought about it, Diego, the more I realized it isn't about trust, is it?"

"No. I'd trust you with my life; you know that. Your safety is more important to me than anything in this world. It's bad enough that you've become a target because of me. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"And what about your safety? What if something far worse had happened to you?"

Diego flashed Victoria a crooked grin. "I am somewhat accident prone. Zorro on the other hand is very careful and extremely capable of courting danger the way he does."

Victoria chuckled. "You talk about him like he isn't you."

Diego grinned. "I have to. I'll admit, it makes my life more complicated, but it also means there's less of a chance I'll slip in public and give something away." Diego paused, and they were content to just sit there for a moment. Finally, a passionate expression overtook the one of amusement on Diego's face. "I do love you, Victoria. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too, Diego."

"No more secrets, Querida. I promise."

"And you always keep your promises."

Diego leaned forward to kiss her, but he didn't get very far. He would have ignored the pain in his ribs, but Victoria gave him a wry smile and pushed him gently back into the pillows before kissing him gently on the lips.

"Lie still," she repeated and brushed his hair off his face again. "We'll have plenty of time to talk. Just rest now." She didn't have to work very hard to convince him as his eyelids were already having a hard time staying open. "I'll be back soon," she whispered and watched his eyes close and his breathing even out before going to fix his meal, nearly tripping over Felipe on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Felipe was hovering near Diego's bedside when he awoke again. The younger man rushed over as soon as Diego tried to reposition his arm in the sling. Felipe gently did it for him, adding another pillow beneath his elbow so he'd be more comfortable. Diego glanced around uncertainly for a moment before he was able to convince himself he was safe. His nightmare a moment ago had certainly tried to convince him otherwise.

"You know, Felipe, I'm beginning to think our fishing trip wasn't such a good idea."

Felipe couldn't bring himself to smile at the joke. _I'm sorry_, he signed. _I'm so sorry._

"You're sorry?" Diego managed to hold back a wince as he sat up slightly higher against his pillows. "What on Earth for?" Felipe patted his chest with both hands and brushed them both to the side before pointing at Diego and then at the ground. "For leaving me behind?" Diego interpreted.

Felipe nodded and ducked his head. _I should have come back right away._

Instead of being angry, like Felipe thought he would be, Diego gave him a look of complete understanding. "You thought I'd be angry with you." It wasn't a question. "I thought you knew me better than that by now…Felipe, you did exactly what I told you to do. Besides, Father told you to wait, didn't he?"

Felipe nodded, but he didn't feel any better. _They hurt you._

"And I would bear that pain a thousand more times to keep you from it…He had a gun to your head, Felipe. I couldn't risk losing you."

_And I'm supposed to risk losing you?! _Felipe waved his hands frantically. _Every time you leave the cave may be the last time I see you!_

"I know…I know. Sometimes I forget this charade is just as difficult for you, if not more so, than it is for me."

_You're all I have. I can't lose you._

"Felipe, you're not going to lose me. And…should something ever happen to me, regardless of the reason, you'll still have Father and Victoria. They care about you just as much as I do." Diego had learned not to chuckle the hard way, so when Felipe gave him a doubtful look, he simply smiled instead. "Well, almost as much as I do."

_I don't care what Father said. I should have come back for you._

"Felipe, I needed you to get help in case I couldn't escape on my own, which turned out to be a very good thing indeed. You did exactly what needed to be done." Felipe ducked his head again, and Diego noticed the guilty look. "What is it?"

_I should have helped you take care of the banditos at the start._

"That, amigo, was as much my fault as it was yours. I should have noticed them following us as they obviously had been since we left the tavern. Felipe, please don't be upset about this. I'll be fine in a few days."

_Weeks._

"Days," Diego argued back.

_Weeks_, Felipe countered, and grabbed the cup of cactus tea he'd poured earlier from the nightstand.

"I'm trying to _clear_ my head, not cloud it, hermano."

"Then start with this instead," Victoria offered as she breezed into the room and set a tray with a tall glass of juice and a steaming bowl of soup on Diego's lap. "And then you will drink all of that tea if I have to pour it into you myself, is that clear?"

"I was afraid of this."

"Of what?" Victoria put her hands on her hips.

"Of you ordering me around once you discovered my secret."

Felipe's jaw hit the floor as his eyes widened in shock. Diego just gave him his practiced, innocent look that was usually reserved for Don Alejandro.

"Did I forget to mention that? You'll have to show her the cave entrance later after Father has gone to bed, please." He took a careful bite of soup with his left hand. While it was true that he was incredibly coordinated with both hands, eating this way was something he had less practice with. He realized quickly he could manage just fine as long as he ate slowly. That was certainly better than having to be fed, though, so he didn't complain. He glanced up to find both Felipe and Victoria staring at him.

Victoria got over her surprise first. "Why after Don Alejandro has gone…_he doesn't know_?" She asked incredulously.

"No," Diego replied reluctantly. "I couldn't risk it. Just as I couldn't risk telling you."

"You were so upset yesterday…Is…Is that why? Because you can't tell him?"

"Yes. I've tried. Several times actually, but I simply can't. I'm concerned for his safety. I'm even more concerned for yours."

Victoria brushed her fingers against his sling. "Well, we're all safe right now. You'll just have to let _us_ worry about _you_ for a change, hmm?" Diego let out a frustrated sigh, which was so unlike him, Victoria thought, and then almost laughed the thought away. It was actually very much like him, she realized, just not the public image Diego had created of himself.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm needed in town."

"You're going to stay right there, Diego. You're father can rally the caballeros for as long as it takes for you to heal."

"He'll be arrested. That's why I started this escapade in the first place. I wanted to be able to help without my father or anyone else being targeted because of it." The more he spoke, the more worked up he became until he started to lean forward. Unfortunately, his ribs stopped him before Victoria or Felipe had a chance. Diego let out a barely audible gasp, but Felipe had learned to anticipate his brother's flares in temper a long time ago and was already pulling away the tray on his lap before Diego could grab hold of something to throw. Victoria swooped in to finish the job before he could yell or hurt himself further.

"Diego…Diego," She put her hand on his cheek. His entire body was tense, but even she was amazed at how quickly he calmed at her touch. "Please relax. There's no need to worry right now. Everything in town is fine. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it all right?"

Diego tugged at his arm in the sling. "All right."

"Drink this," Victoria handed him the cup of cactus tea, "And don't you dare try and tell me you're not in pain," She scolded before he could even form the words. "You need it, so come on…I'll let you have some of that flan later if you do." She wasn't above bribing him, especially if his health was at stake.

_Listen to her_, Felipe begged.

Diego considered that the promise of flan might be worth it, but his utter distaste for the tea won out. "I don't need it. Really. I think I've slept quite enough, don't you?"

"No," Victoria and Felipe communicated at once.

"I could always go and get your father to get you to drink it," Victoria threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"That's not fair."

"It's incredibly unfair, and who ever promised you 'fair' anyway?"

"No one, I just keep expecting it." He swallowed the contents of the cup in three quick gulps. The effort didn't mask the bad flavor as much as he'd hoped. "After all this time, I'm not even sure why." Diego barely even registered that he was falling asleep already by the time Victoria rearranged his covers and fluffed his pillow for him.

Alejandro finished speaking to the doctor and made his way back to Diego's room in time for Diego to see him enter just before he nodded off. It was just as well. He didn't have the energy to deal with his father anyway. Their argument the day before had taxed his patience more than he cared to admit, and it was going to be all Diego could do the next time they spoke not to shout in his face 'I'm Zorro,' and just be done with it.

Felipe, however, didn't have the luxury of simply falling asleep when his future father came in. He was still upset with how Father had treated Diego. Knowing he was acting like a child, and deciding he simply didn't care, he sat in the plush reading chair in the corner of the room by the window and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The sudden chill in the air wasn't lost on Victoria. The only problem was that she had thought Don Alejandro knew that Diego was Zorro and that they'd have something to talk about when he finally came into the room. Thinking back to the scene in the tavern yesterday, Victoria realized she should have known better. Diego had been truly hurt by his father's words, and if they had just been acting Alejandro would not have been so intentionally cruel just to maintain the charade Diego had created.

The knot that had wrapped itself around her heart since she'd heard Diego was missing tightened a little more. Her best friend had struggled, mostly alone, in his fight for justice for the better part of a decade. It had taken his kidnapping for her to realize how big the rift between Don Alejandro and Diego really was.

Victoria knew without a doubt that the secret of Zorro had been slowly tearing Diego apart since he'd first put on the mask. The question she had to answer now was what could she possibly do to help? And help she must, for she knew that deep down, the secret of Zorro was going to destroy the De la Vegas if she didn't.

"We gave him a tea to make him sleep." She said as a conversation starter.

"Was he in much pain?"

Victoria nodded, unable to form words past the knot that formed in her throat. They really had come close to losing him.

Alejandro seemed to read her thoughts. "If Felipe hadn't found him when he did…" He shifted uncomfortably, keenly aware that Felipe was ignoring him on the other side of the room. He sat next to Diego on the bed and stared regretfully at his son. "I hurt him with my words yesterday."

Victoria recalled the conversation she'd had with Diego in the tavern after his father had stormed out. "He understands you only want what's best for him." She couldn't help smiling at the older man as he visually checked over his son to make sure he really was all right.

"Is it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What's best for him? I've never been very understanding of his…hobbies," Alejandro said delicately. "Perhaps if I'd taken the time to really listen to the many things he is learning and is passionate about I could have been less judgmental and more understanding of the kind of man he's trying to be." He waved an accusing finger at Victoria. "And don't tell me he didn't think I was being too hard on him."

Victoria just smiled.

"I thought so."

"He didn't say it in so many words, but I believe he just wants you to love him for the man he is, not the man you wish him to be." _Ironically, he's exactly the man you wish him to be_, Victoria commented to herself.

"I do. Of course I do."

"Then you should tell him. It would mean a great deal to him to hear it from you."

"He's my only son, Victoria. How did we grow so far apart?"

"I think, Don Alejandro, that is a question you will have to ask him. If it's all right with you, senor, I'll go help Maria in the kitchen."

He got up and embraced her warmly. "This hacienda would fall apart without your friendship and support, my dear. Diego is very blessed to have such a true friend." He glanced over his shoulder at Felipe. "I think I'll retire to the library for now." He turned to fully face the 'deaf' boy. "Will you sit with Diego?"

Felipe nodded and watched the adults go. Finally, Don Alejandro seemed to understand the strain Diego had been under; at least, as much as possible without knowing the man was Zorro. Hopefully, they would talk.

Felipe would have fought tooth and nail to keep Diego from telling his father the truth before today. Now, Felipe hoped Diego would share his secret if for no other reason than to raise the dark cloud of tension and pain that had slowly descended over the hacienda over the last seven years. Felipe wasn't naïve. He knew it would take a minor miracle for the two men to get through their next conversation without it turning into a shouting match.

He could only pray that miracle would include the divulgence of Zorro's secret, or else the relationship between the De la Vega men might become irreparable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two days later, Felipe was still waiting for his miracle. He'd given Diego a steady flow of cactus tea. He'd mostly slept and had been muttering incoherently in the throes of his dreams the rest of the time.

Until today, Felipe thought unhappily as he recalled Diego's mood when he'd woken up. Felipe couldn't be sure, but he thought Diego had been having a nightmare. He'd become restless in bed, and Felipe had been afraid Diego would strain his ribs further if he didn't wake him up. It had taken Diego less than a minute to realize just how long Felipe had been drugging him with that infernal tea. With one glare in Felipe's direction, Diego made his displeasure known and before he even said good morning, he demanded a bowl of shaving water.

Victoria had ridden back to town only long enough to tell Pilar to watch over the tavern in her absence before returning to the hacienda. Felipe was just glad that she was still asleep after sitting up late to watch over Diego. At least he was used to dealing with Diego when he was in what the young man had affectionately dubbed 'Frustration Mode.' Quite often that mood led his future brother to solve a number of problems, scientific or otherwise. However, the mood had never been tested on Victoria, and Felipe was certainly content that morning to see that it stayed that way. The last thing they needed in the De la Vega hacienda was another argument between its occupants. The outstanding one between father and son was a big enough strain on everybody as it was.

Felipe set the bowl down on a tray in front of his brother, who was still forbidden to get out of bed, and watched as Diego carefully finished shaving with his left hand. A minute later, Felipe held back a wince when Alejandro entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed. This was, quite unmistakably, the worst possible moment for the two men to hash out their differences. Felipe glanced uncertainly at Diego.

"Dr. Hernandez still doesn't think you're ready to be up and about. So you'll stay in that bed or I'll turn you over my knee. Comprendes?" Alejandro threatened half-seriously.

"I think I've been beaten quite enough for the foreseeable future don't you?" Diego retorted hotly.

Alejandro immediately looked contrite. This was not at all how he wanted this conversation to start out. "Oh, Diego. No. I…I didn't really mean…"

"You're Alejandro de la Vega. You say exactly what you mean."

Alejandro didn't have any trouble reading between the lines of this particular conversation. He was just surprised Diego was willing to voice his opinion on the matter. "You're upset about our conversation in the tavern." It wasn't really a question, but Diego's silence was enough confirmation for him. "Diego, I want you to stand up for yourself," He started to explain, "I want you to be…" Alejandro stopped himself before he completed the sentence, but it was too late.

"Say it. You want me to be a De la Vega."

"I didn't say that."

"You were about to!" Diego shouted.

Unnoticed by the two arguing men, Felipe wisely snuck out the door. Maybe the rest of the household wouldn't notice if he pretended it wasn't happening. Then again, he seriously doubted they'd all be that lucky. He could only pray his brother wouldn't shout at the top of his lungs that he was Zorro just to win the argument, because surely that would create more problems than it would solve. Felipe closed the door quietly behind him as the argument continued.

"That's hardly the point!" Alejandro shouted back.

"That's exactly the point! You can't stand the man I've become!"

"I can't stand your indifference!" Alejandro corrected angrily. "You couldn't even find the courage to act when Felipe was being chased by murderers!"

"Of _course_ I did!"

"Sitting at home and waiting for him to return is hardly- - "

"I was _not _sitting at home, and the reason we're having this argument in the first place is because you thought I wasn't being indifferent _enough_ in the tavern the other day!" Diego coughed lightly and ignored the pain growing in his chest.

"Because you wouldn't have been able to defend yourself, and do not change the subject, young man! Felipe was absolutely beside himself with worry that something had happened to you while you were missing. Why, I'm not exactly sure, since you didn't show him the same courtesy when _his_ life was in jeopardy! Not to mention you showed remarkably poor judgment by camping late at night, unarmed I might add, in the country! What were you thinking?!"

"That I couldn't possibly face you at the hacienda!"

"Was our disagreement over your ability to help defend this family worth risking your life?!"

"It was hardly a risk!" Diego coughed again.

"Oh, how could I possibly forget?! It was another useless science lesson in the middle of the night! What was it this month? The seventh or eighth time you would have stayed up past dawn and ignored your duties on the ranch?!" Alejandro roared angrily.

Felipe cringed on the other side of the door. _Here it comes._

"I'm _so_ sorry if capturing bandits, tracking thieves, and fighting the Alcalde are more important to me than getting up at a decent hour! And for your information, I _like_ science! I wanted a night off for a change! I was actually looking _forward_ to going to sleep before dawn!" Diego took a deep breath at the end of his tirade and lapsed into an uncontrollable, incredibly painful coughing fit. Finally reaching his limit, Diego thrust the tray in front of him aside with incredible force, causing the dish on top of it to shatter against the wall. The water from the bowl dripped unceremoniously down the wall to form a small puddle amongst the shards of glass on the floor.

Alejandro immediately jumped to his son's side, but Diego waved him away as forcefully as he could manage with his arm in a sling. Felipe heard the crash and rushed back into the room. He immediately started signing.

_You have to calm down. Breathe slowly._

"_You _calm down," Diego muttered sarcastically between coughs. Alejandro tried to move closer again.

"Diego…" the old don's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Just…go," Diego choked out. After gasping in another lungful of air, he was slowly able to draw deeper, calming breaths again in between coughs.

Felipe's cold stare spurred the older man into action. The last thing he wanted to do was further endanger his son's health. And, he admitted to himself regretfully, that was exactly what he'd been doing just now. Besides, he needed time to think. Diego hadn't said the exact words, but Alejandro understood exactly what his son had just told him.

His son, _Diego_, was Zorro.

The disheartened don left the room to find Victoria with tears streaming silently down her face in Diego's sitting room. She wiped at them futilely. "I'm sorry," she started, "I was awakened by the shouting. I just came to see if everything was all right. I…I didn't mean to intrude." She had wanted them to work out their differences, but Diego's sudden disclosure had obviously not helped matters.

Misunderstanding precisely what had caused her to become so upset, Alejandro tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, and I'm even sorrier we woke you up. You certainly needed the rest this morning." Not exactly sure what she had heard, and unwilling to state what had transpired in the room until he spoke with Diego again, he didn't offer any more information.

"I had hoped you two would come to an understanding, but certainly not like this."

Alejandro just stared at her, unsure of how to respond to that. How much had Diego confided in her? He got his answer seconds later.

"However indirectly, your son just told you a secret he's been hiding, mostly alone, for the last seven years."

Alejandro's jaw dropped inelegantly to the floor. Had it really been that long? Did everyone know the truth about his son, except him?

"Felipe is with him now?"

The eldest De la Vega nodded dumbly.

"Then, future father of mine, I think we are overdue for a nice, long talk."

Alejandro couldn't agree more. He led the way to his office near the front of the house and closed the heavy wooden doors behind them. Lord knew they needed the privacy.

**ZZZ**

After several minutes, Felipe was finally able to calm Diego down. Once he'd stopped coughing, Felipe handed him the cup from the nightstand. Diego eyed it wearily.

_It's just water_, he signed.

Diego drank it obediently and relaxed further into the pillows. His chest was wracked with pain from the coughing fit. He sighed in frustration.

"Well _that _went well."

_It could have been worse._

"How could it _possibly_ have…" Diego trailed off and started to chuckle when he saw Felipe lose the serious look he'd been holding and break into a smile. He shook his head. Trust Felipe to find a joke in this mess. "I let my temper get the best of me…I didn't even want to tell him my secret let alone reveal it the way I did."

_Perhaps it is for the best, you telling Father._

"Perhaps it is, but he didn't deserve my anger."

_Yes, he did,_ Felipe argued back.

Diego raised his eyebrows in surprise. Felipe rarely contradicted him, so when he did Diego paid special attention because it was usually important.

_You deserve his respect, whether you're Zorro or not._

"That may be true, but this is still his house. He raised us both to respect our elders. I haven't honored him by lying to him all these years. And I certainly didn't honor him by raising my voice to him just now."

_What's done is done._

"I never should have created Zorro. It's brought nothing but heartache to the people I love, including you."

_That's not true. You saved Father's life, and mine, on more than one occasion._ _Brother, everything will be all right. Victoria knows you are Zorro and loves YOU. Father will feel the same way once he has a chance to calm down._

Diego smiled at Felipe with heartfelt gratitude. "Thank you for listening."

Felipe didn't miss the irony in that statement. _Any time._

**ZZZ**

Victoria gingerly took a seat in front of Don Alejandro's desk. She expected him to sit behind the beautiful piece of handcrafted furniture, but instead he grabbed a chair from the corner and sat down next to her.

Neither of them said a word.

Victoria wasn't quite sure how to start explaining what she knew. She wasn't sure she even should since Diego hadn't exactly been forthcoming with his father. Although, if that shouting match were any indication, Diego no longer cared who knew his secret. That display of anger had certainly frightened her. She'd never seen Diego with such a hot temper before. Zorro, yes. But it had always been directed at the Alcalde when he was being particularly evil or at banditos terrorizing Los Angeles. Victoria noted Alejandro was in a similar state of shock.

The Don finally spoke first.

"How long have you known?" He asked quietly.

"Almost a year," at his sharp, indignant look she added quickly, "But not because Diego told me. I figured it out on my own."

"All this time…"

"I know."

"He's been lying to me for years."

Victoria decided to delicately word her next statement. "There was…misdirection, yes."

"All the excuses, the illnesses, the…the infernal _books_!" Alejandro thundered indignantly as he got to his feet, no longer able to contain the rage boiling inside of him. "And for what?!"

"For the safety and protection of the people," Victoria said softly. "Including you, Don Alejandro."

"Me? I hardly think I need protection!"

"Do you remember the first time Zorro appeared?" It was rhetorical so she didn't wait for an answer. "You and I were mere hours away from hanging, Don Alejandro. What did you expect Diego, your son and a proud De la Vega, to do? Watch it happen? The Alcalde threatened him with retribution against the other caballeros, prison, and confiscating your land. Mendoza told me so. He was right to wear the mask Don Alejandro. I shudder to think what Luiz Ramon would have done to your family had he not."

Alejandro just stared at her in confusion. "You know, I can hardly believe that you, of all people, are completely at ease with this…this…_deception_!" He practically spat the last word.

"And I can hardly believe that you, a man who once said he would be lucky to have Zorro for a son, is not." She smiled. "Besides. I've had a lot longer to think about it."

Alejandro sank wearily into the chair. "He should have told me. Why _didn't_ he tell me? I could have helped him!"

"I asked myself the same question when I first discovered his identity."

"I certainly hope you've come to a conclusion, my dear, because I don't have the slightest clue."

"After I knew, I lost count of how many times I almost shouted 'Diego' instead of 'Zorro' to warn him of danger in the plaza…But aside from that…It took me a long time to realize it wasn't a matter of trust, or even honesty. He cares about our safety more than anything in this world, even his own life. He cares so much that he would suffer our disapproval and humiliation everyday in order to ensure that safety."

"The only thing keeping him from the gallows or a coffin so far is pure luck!"

"I don't think he would disagree with that…He's _Zorro_, Don Alejandro. He knew what he was risking. Tell me you wouldn't have stayed up countless nights waiting for him to come home, too afraid and sick with worry to sleep."

"Of _course_ I would have."

"I know…Because I spend many of my nights doing exactly that."

Suddenly, everything clicked in Don Alejandro's mind. He was being incredibly selfish, which was incredibly unfair considering the deep feeling of pride that was slowly but surely overtaking his anger, not to mention what Diego – and Victoria for that matter – had sacrificed over the years. He stood up and gestured Victoria into his arms. She immediately rose and accepted the hug.

"Oh, Victoria…what a fool I've been. You've been waiting for him for so long now. For Diego."

"I'll wait as long as I have to," Victoria mumbled against his chest.

"All this time. All the things I said to him when he was doing more for the pueblo than I could have ever hoped. Certainly more than I ever dreamed he could accomplish when he came home from Spain."

"We owe him so much. We all do."

"And he's never asked for anything but justice in return."

"Well," Victoria pulled out of his embrace with a mischievous, glowing smile that reached her eyes. "He did ask for one thing."

"Oh? What's that?"

"My hand in marriage."

"Diego _proposed_?" He looked at Victoria as if she'd grown a second head.

"Technically, it was Zorro who proposed, but we are engaged, yes."

Alejandro closed his eyes and shook his head. Victoria was afraid for a moment that he was going to disapprove of their betrothal, but the old man started chuckling and the first genuine smile she'd seen all day appeared on his face.

"This is wonderful news!" He hugged her again. "I will be honored to welcome you into this family."

"No, Don Alejandro. It is my extreme honor to be a part of it."

Alejandro placed a gentlemanly kiss on her hand. "Oh, my dear Victoria." He chuckled. "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to tempers flaring around here. It happens more often than I'd care to admit."

"I was just going to tell you the same thing."

They laughed.

"I should check on Diego," she said.

"I should come with you."

Victoria hesitated. Since technically she wasn't a member of the family yet, she was definitely out of place even making such a suggestion to her future father-in-law. Thankfully, he sensed her hesitation immediately.

"Please, Victoria. Say whatever is on your mind."

"I don't think he's ready…And I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, but you didn't see how upset he was in the tavern yesterday after you left." Alejandro nodded sadly in understanding. "He was devastated. More than anything he just wants your approval, and he knows he doesn't have it." She gently placed a hand on his arm to ward off the retort forming on his lips. "Not for the right reasons anyway. Not yet."

"He deserved so much better from me."

"That's funny, I was going to say the same thing to you," Diego's low voice floated softly across the room.

"Diego!" Alejandro and Victoria said in alarm.

Diego stood in the now open doorway his good arm draped over Felipe's shoulder. Felipe was clearly the only thing keeping Diego upright, but he was obviously a very unwilling and very unhappy accomplice in his brother's walking endeavor.

"Felipe! You shouldn't have let him!" Victoria rushed to Diego's other side as he started to sway.

Felipe signed indignantly, and although he was only using one hand since the other was wrapped securely around Diego's waist, his meaning was quite clear.

_He's bigger than me. What did you expect me to do, hit him over the head?_

"Hit him over the head, indeed! You may have knocked some sense into him," Alejandro told the boy. "Diego lay down before you fall down. I mean it, son. Come on now, back to bed."

"Father…"

"Diego…please. We'll talk. I promise."

Diego nodded, but only because he felt another wave of lightheadedness coming on. He gripped Felipe's shoulder a little tighter and let the younger man steer him back down the hall toward his room.

Diego sat down gingerly on his bed and before he could put up even a token of protest, Felipe had grabbed his legs and swung them onto the bed for him while Victoria fluffed the pillows behind him and set a few more under his right arm. He frowned down at the sling.

"Don't even think about it," Victoria told him, knowing he intended to remove it as soon as no one was looking. "And don't even think about trying to get up again, either. For heavens' sake, Diego, you could have really hurt yourself."

"Oh, nonsense. Felipe and I are getting quite good at maneuvering me through these halls when I'm barely able to stand, aren't we?"

Felipe only nodded grimly. As much as he tried to forget all the times Diego had come through the cave entrance bleeding profusely and practically falling off Tornado, it was true.

"Yes, well, medical advancements being made in the hacienda aside, perhaps we should talk, Diego."

Diego gave his father a smirk. One he'd only seen on his son's face when he was wearing a mask. "Despite previous evidence to the contrary, I've been looking forward to this for years."

Victoria leaned down to kiss Diego on the cheek before leaving.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely. When she narrowed her eyes at him he put up his hand in surrender, "I'll stay put, I promise…Really," he added when she cocked her eyebrow.

"We'll be in the library if either of you need anything." And with that, she grabbed Felipe's elbow and pulled him out of the room. Not that he needed that much encouragement.

Once they were in the hall, Felipe gently turned her around to face him. He started to gesture several times, but finally just let his hands fall to his sides and stared at Victoria hopefully. She pulled the young man into a hug.

"Oh, Felipe," she said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "You've been helping him all along haven't you?" She jerked away when she felt him nod against her shoulder. "Felipe?"

_I'm sorry. _He signed immediately.

"You can hear?" she whispered.

He nodded.

Victoria put a hand to his cheek, which he took gratefully. _This is such a relief._

"Indeed it is," she agreed. They walked into the library and sat down on the love seat. "Felipe, I can't tell you how grateful to you I am to you for taking care of him all these years."

Felipe smiled shyly. Diego was always appreciative of the help he provided, but he wasn't used to such open praise.

"Tell me the truth, Felipe. How badly did he hurt his arm? The first time," she clarified.

Felipe gulped. _Badly. He barely made it home. He'd already lost so much blood by the time he got back to the cave. _He paused, intending to stop, but Victoria nodded at him to continue. _It took an hour for me to get the bullet out. He was…_Felipe took a deep breath. He hated thinking about it, let alone trying to remember all the details. He was going to remember that night in vivid detail for a long time to come. _He was conscious the entire time._

"Oh, Felipe."

_There was nothing more I could do to for him. He wouldn't let me knock him out because we were expecting Father home any minute and he knew Father would want to go into town after hearing the news about the Emissary. I stitched it closed as best I could…but…but…_

"He had to fight Gilberto as Zorro again."

Felipe nodded, miserable. He never should have let Diego leave the cave after that. He should have set another barrel trap like the time Diego had been unwittingly hypnotized and just tied him down. I may yet still have to do that, he thought ruefully.

"Felipe I want you to promise me something." Victoria waited until Felipe made eye contact with her again before continuing. "I want you to promise me that if you ever need my help, and I'm not here, you'll not hesitate to come and get me."

Felipe nodded. _I promise. _All of a sudden, Felipe looked the saddest Victoria had ever seen him. _Diego loves you so much._ _It tears him apart that you can't be together._

Tears welled up again unbidden in Victoria's eyes. "I know."

_It hurts you too._

"Yes," she sniffled.

_Then promise _me_ you two will find a way._

"I sincerely promise you that, Felipe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alejandro watched in amusement as Diego stifled a huge yawn before he even had a chance to sit down in the chair that seemed to have become a permanent fixture next to Diego's bed.

"No, no. Don't fight it." Apparently his son's brief walk had worn him out more than Diego cared to admit.

"I tried to tell you so many times."

"Shhhh. I'll be here when you wake up. Just rest." Alejandro just shook his head when Diego started to speak. Well, if he was that determined to set the record straight, who was he to stop him?

"I never thought I'd have to be Zorro this long. I thought once Ramon recanted the taxes and your execution when I first came home that he'd change. I certainly never thought I'd have to fight his successor." Diego coughed. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Father. You deserve so much better from me."

"It's all right, Diego. I'm sorry too." Alejandro handed Diego the cup from the nightstand and helped him to take a drink when he coughed again. Diego relaxed further into the pillows. "Diego, I am proud of you. I always have been. I just…"

"Thought I had more potential," Diego finished for him when Alejandro trailed off.

"Yes. That's it exactly. I saw how you interacted with the farmers and the vaqueros everyday. You treat them all with the same respect you do the other dons. I believed you could be a great leader in this pueblo if you just took the slightest interest. But you were already doing much more than I could have ever hoped. How wrong I was."

"I never corrected you before now."

"I should have realized. What kind of father doesn't know his own son is out riding about the countryside risking his life every night?"

"You saw exactly what I wanted you to see. Father, it wasn't just fear for my own safety that forced me to lie to you all these years. It was also fear for yours."

"Diego--"

"Father, you don't know how many near misses I've had with being captured or killed. Neither do I actually. I don't keep track." Diego winced as he shifted in the bed, and Alejandro helped him take another sip of water. "And I don't just mean soldiers."

"What?"

"There have been several bounty hunters over the years. Some have been more noteworthy than others, but threats nonetheless. Threats that would have come straight here if they had discovered my identity."

"Placing not just me, but the entire household staff in danger as well." Alejandro nodded, finally starting to understand why Diego had made the choices he had. That still didn't completely excuse the fact that Diego had lied to him for the last several years. "Why did you think you couldn't trust me?" Alejandro was proud of his less confrontational way of addressing his son.

"It was never a matter of trust."

"You trusted Felipe."

"That was different. I needed his help."

"But you didn't need mine? I'm your father, Diego."

"Can you honestly tell me you would have acted the same way when you saw me in the plaza as Zorro? That you wouldn't have rushed to my aid or called me 'Diego' in front of the crowd? The Alcalde? Or if there was a problem in town how could you start explaining why you rushed home first only to return and protest without me? Or not return at all, which would have been even more suspicious given your history of leadership in the pueblo?"

His son had obviously thought this out very thoroughly. Perhaps too thoroughly. "And if you'd been captured? Killed? What then?" he asked softly.

"It's always been a risk."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"An acceptable risk," Diego amended.

"And me? Was I to learn the truth seconds before I saw you hang before my very eyes? My only son?"

"I couldn't risk your life, Father."

"Perhaps that wasn't your choice to make."

"It was enough that I was risking my life. I couldn't risk yours too, not when you didn't have any say in the matter."

"And what was to stop the Alcalde from charging me with treason as well? He would have had every right to confiscate our home, our lands. What of our residents and shareholders?"

Diego took a deep breath. This next disclosure was going to be difficult. "I…disinherited myself," he finally whispered.

Alejandro stood up so fast he knocked his chair over with a loud crash. "You _WHAT_?!"

Diego held up a hand as if it would somehow ward off the incredulous look he was receiving from his father. "Only in the event of my arrest. Aside from your ignorance on the subject, it was the only other way to ensure that you wouldn't be blamed as my accomplice."

"I don't _believe_ this." Alejandro grabbed the chair off the floor, righted it, and sank into it wearily.

"Felipe has instructions and a copy of my will just…just in case."

Suddenly, the true impact of Diego's words slammed into Alejandro like a ton of wet adobe. "You've…you never…" He was so distraught at the direction his thoughts had taken him it was difficult to even put into words. "You never expected to live long enough to tell me. To tell anyone." Diego's hesitation was all the answer he needed.

"I've prayed every day that's not the case," Diego finally answered softly after a moment of silence.

"Oh, Diego."

"Father…choosing to become Zorro…it wasn't a decision I took lightly. Your life and several others were in danger. I had to be able to act without fear of retribution from the Alcalde towards our family or the other landowners in the territory. It was the only way."

"I wish you'd told me."

"I couldn't risk it," Diego insisted again. "You've always taught me to put others' needs ahead of my own. That's all I've ever tried to do, no matter what the consequences."

"Including my deteriorating opinion of you?"

"Yes, well, that was an unavoidable, however unintended, side-effect."

"I called you a coward, Diego."

"You didn't have all the information you needed to think otherwise at the time."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, can I?"

Diego smiled. "I'd be delighted to try and explain."

**ZZZ**

Several hours later, Victoria and Felipe were engaged in a game of chess. Victoria stood up in surprise when Don Alejandro entered the library. Felipe stood as well, but years of conditioning himself to always wait until others acted were still dictating his actions.

"Did you need something Don Alejandro?" Victoria smiled.

"He fell asleep."

"Again? Should we be concerned? He hasn't even had any tea today."

Felipe answered. _No. He usually heals pretty quickly. He just needs to rest._

"Usually?" Don Alejandro asked somewhat alarmed. Felipe suddenly found the floor quite interesting. "Felipe?" He asked sternly.

_I'd rather not._

"That's just too bad, young man. Tell me." Diego had just spent the better part of an exhausting two hours detailing his exploits as the masked bandit. It appeared, however, that he'd left out a few details.

Even Victoria startled at the tone Don Alejandro used with Felipe. She fought back a chuckle when she imagined Diego on the receiving end of that tongue when he was younger.

_There was the time Tornado threw him._

"Ah, yes. I _knew _he was too good a rider to be thrown off the old mare like that. Tell me what else." At Felipe's raised eyebrow, Don Alejandro continued. "I'm not naïve, my boy. How else has he been hurt?"

Felipe figured if he signed fast enough, maybe they would miss some things. That way he wouldn't really be lying. He didn't want to lie anymore. However, the more his father and Victoria questioned him about Zorro's activities, the more uncomfortable he became. They were Diego's accomplishments, and his brother should be the one to disclose them if he wanted to.

And Felipe seriously doubted Diego wanted to. So he started signing in a flurry of hand motions.

_Snake bite, poisoned, blindness, stabbed, rockslide. _The list went on, but he figured that was enough. Unfortunately, they understood everything, and they both paled with every word.

"Good heavens," Don Alejandro whispered and all but collapsed onto the sofa.

Victoria sat next to him, but Felipe could see the question forming on her face. "Who poisoned him?" 

_Colonel Palomarez. When Zorro snuck into the hacienda to examine the land grant._

"That explains a lot," Victoria said pensively. She'd been worried about Diego then, she recalled. He'd been shaking and dropping things and getting so dizzy Don Alejandro had to prevent him from falling over more than once. Dios.

"What really happened when Tornado threw him?" Alejandro asked.

_He was leading the soldiers away from you so you could get to Monterey. A musket shot bounced off a rock near Tornado and it spooked him. He reared, and Diego fell off the cliffs at Canyon Perdido. He…I…Tornado came back to the cave and led me to him. Diego was too weak to stand, and I was too little to carry him then. It was a day and a half before we made it out of the canyon and back home._

Alejandro stood and embraced the boy in a hug. When he pulled away, he maintained a gentle grip on Felipe's shoulders. "You've taken very good care of him over the years haven't you?"

Felipe nodded. _I tried._

"No doubt he owes his life to you more than once, eh?"

_He's repaid the favor several times._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Diego blinked slowly as the nightmare he'd been trapped in faded away. He sighed. Lately it seemed every time he closed his eyes he had a nightmare. Mostly they featured Paco and his minions, but occasionally Zorro made an appearance in his ghastly dreams only to be caught and tortured by the Alcade or forced to watch helplessly while the Alcalde tortured his father and Victoria. Either way, his sleep had been anything but restful lately.

Light streamed in through the windows, which was odd. He could have sworn he spoke to his father late in the afternoon. He became even more confused when Victoria sat down on the edge of his bed and softly called his name.

'Dios, she sounds like an angel.' Diego figured he must still be dreaming and closed his eyes.

"Diego?" Victoria gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. She'd been worried, and it showed in the way she was fussing over him.

Diego let his eyelids drift open once again. "Victoria?" The confusion in his voice was obvious. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten o'clock." Before she could continue, Diego raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at the sunlight coming in the open drapes at the window. "In the morning," she clarified. "You slept all night. I was getting worried."

Diego winced as he pulled himself upright in bed, but smiled gratefully when Victoria rearranged the pillows behind him. "I must have just needed the extra rest."

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need something for the pain?"

"Actually, I am feeling better. And having you by my side is all I need to hasten my recovery." Diego kissed the back of her hand. They were silent for a moment. Diego finally decided to put an end to the awkwardness. "You've never been at a loss for words the entire time I've known you, Victoria. Please tell me what's on your mind."

Victoria chuckled. "I'm not sure. I guess maybe that's the problem."

"We've never been uncomfortable talking to each other before. I don't want things to be any different now, especially since there's no longer an enormous secret looming over us."

"No. No we haven't. It's just that…we've spent so long pretending and keeping secrets…"

"I know. It's been my biggest regret since I returned from Spain; believe me. Looking back, there are so many things I wish I'd done differently."

"Such as?"

"Courting you as myself, as Diego, from the moment I first saw you. I've wasted so much time, put off so many things a man my age should be doing…"

"Padre Benitez once told me that Zorro is like a priest in many ways. That he answers to a higher calling."

Diego smiled. "I never thought of it that way before," he said as images of Don Fernando speaking to him earnestly in the Alcalde's jail sprang to mind, "But in many ways it's true. I knew as soon as I came home I was the only person in the territory capable of exacting some kind of change…So many times I hoped I could simply stop wearing the mask. But something always happened to remind me of what would happen to the people in the pueblo, the good, honest people who simply can't defend themselves. I _have_ to help…It's been difficult at times," he admitted. "I questioned continuing the masquerade more than once."

"Like when I was shot."

Diego shuddered at the memory. "Yes. I quite literally threw my mask into the fire that day."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You," he told her simply while caressing her wrist. "I couldn't let you down. I could see the fear in your eyes, the worry for the people and their wellbeing if Zorro were to disappear. Your utter disappointment in me. You should know you've been instrumental over the years in helping me find the strength to continue to fight."

"We found strength in each other," Victoria told him honestly. "Without you fighting injustice, life in Los Angeles would have been much more difficult. And I don't just mean the banditos you put in jail. You've always brought hope to the people. You bring _me_ hope. I only wish I could have done more to help you over the years."

"I couldn't risk your safety. If something ever happened to you...To be honest, I'm terrified now more than ever that…that…"

"I know. I feel the same way."

Diego looked at her with anguished eyes. "I know you must worry about me."

"Constantly."

"Querida, please don't. I admit I was more careless when I first became Zorro. I was young, and it took falling halfway down a canyon to realize I wasn't invincible. I've learned a lot since then, and so has Felipe. We always plan carefully. There's no _need_ for you to worry."

"You say this as you lie recovering in bed," Victoria replied wryly.

"Touché."

"Diego, I'm serious."

"I know, and I don't mean to make light of your concerns…I do occasionally become…injured. But that's all. The amount of physical pain I've endured over the years is nothing compared to being kept apart from you all this time."

"Now you're trying to change the subject," Victoria accused.

Diego smiled. "Zorro may come home somewhat worse for wear on occasion, but he's always recovered. He always will."

"You can't promise that, Diego."

"I _can_ promise you that I will always do everything in my power to come home safely."

"I just want it to end. No more Alcalde, no more banditos. Just a quiet life in the country where we can love each other for who we are."

Diego brought his hand to her cheek, and pulled her close for an intimate kiss that left them both breathing heavily when it ended. "I do love you, Victoria. So very much. And there's nothing I want more in this world than to give all of that to you. Someday. Soon. I promise, Querida."

He brought her lips to his for another deep kiss, and this time they only parted at the insistent clearing of Don Alejandro's throat.

"Good morning, Father," Diego said pleasantly as if he and Victoria had merely been discussing the weather.

Alejandro shook his head ruefully. His son was a fine actor; that was now abundantly clear. "Well, I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He set down the bundle he'd carried into the room on the nightstand.

"Better, I think."

"Well enough that I need to have Felipe or Maria sit in here as a chaperone?" Alejandro fought back a laugh when Victoria looked suitably chastised by glancing at the floor and moving off the bed to the chair sitting next to it, while Diego simply smirked and looked pointedly at the cloth bindings tightly holding his ribs in place, then his sling, before finally making eye contact with his father.

"No, I don't believe that's necessary."

"Very well." Alejandro began shuffling the items he'd set down.

"What's all this?"

"We need to change the bandage on your arm."

"Why don't I get Diego's breakfast while you do that Don Alejandro?" and she slipped out of the room.

"Don't make me regret letting her stay in here with you," Alejandro told his son sternly.

"As if you could pry her from that chair, Father."

"I mean it, Diego. You'll behave like a gentleman while Victoria is here, or I'll insist she be chaperoned whenever she's with you."

"Yes, Father." This time, Diego did look appropriately contrite.

"Now let's take care of this arm, shall we?"

ZZZ

Later that afternoon, when Victoria went to Diego's room after siesta, she was dismayed to find his bed empty. Rushing through the house she found Felipe in the library studiously working through a French lesson in one of his textbooks.

"Felipe, where is Diego?"

Felipe gave her a grim look before signing, _In the garden. Doctor Hernandez was here. He said it was all right for Diego to get up and stretch for a little while._

Looking less than convinced, Victoria made her way through the hacienda and out the kitchen door. It didn't take long to locate Diego wandering somewhat aimlessly through the rose garden. She had to admit, though, that he looked much better. Some of the color was back in his cheeks and he looked healthier than she'd seen him in days.

"There you are!"

"Victoria! I'm glad you're here. Come to the stable with me there's something I'd like you to see."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course! I was getting stiff lying in bed so long. I needed to move around. Come. Please." He offered her his hand.

They reached the stable to find Felipe saddling his Pinto. Diego didn't miss the guilty look Felipe shot at him when they entered. Diego simply shook his head. "Whatever you don't finish today only means you'll have twice as much to do tomorrow."

Felipe scuffed his boot in the dirt and nodded.

Diego decided to put him out of his misery and changed the subject. "Did Miguel do as I asked?"

Felipe smiled at Victoria and nodded. Hanging his horses' reigns on the hook near the stall, he waved Diego and Victoria to the far end of the stable and led them over to the last stall.

There stood the most beautiful chestnut mare Victoria had ever seen. Diego noted with pleasure that Miguel had left her tacked, and gently took her reigns and led her out to the pasture.

Victoria and Felipe followed, unsure what he was about to do. To their surprise, he dropped the reigns and taped the horse lightly on her hindquarters encouraging her to run about the enclosure near the stable.

Victoria smiled. It was a magnificent sight, watching that beautiful creature run so freely in the large area. Diego came up behind her and wrapped his good arm around her waist. Victoria leaned into him gently, mindful of his still-healing ribs.

"She's beautiful, Diego."

"She's yours," he whispered in her ear.

Victoria gasped and whirled around to face him. She found herself the recipient of the most loving, adoring look he'd ever bestowed upon her. "Mine?" she could only whisper back.

Diego nodded. "Her name is Especia."

"Oh, Diego, I couldn't possibly…"

But Diego waved off her protest. "I've not been able to give you nearly as many gifts over the years as I would have liked. I want you to have her. I've even trained her already." And Diego let out a familiar shrill whistle, which Especia immediately responded to by coming over and warmly sniffing his hand_. _"Besides, hopefully now you'll be spending more of your time here at the hacienda. You'll need a way to get here."

Felipe laughed when Victoria didn't even have the opportunity to protest past opening her mouth again.

"Please, Querida, allow me the indulgence of doting upon you for once," Diego patted the horse's neck and winked at his novia.

Victoria knew then and there that she'd have to learn quickly how to say 'no' to him when he called her Querida. "I…thank you, Diego. This is a wonderful gift. I don't know what to say."

"She's very gentle. Would you like to take her for a ride? Get acquainted?"

Victoria nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely."

"Felipe do you mind?"

Felipe agreed at once, and went into the stable to get his own horse.

"I hope you don't mind, Victoria. I'd like someone to go with you since it's your first time riding her. Perhaps next week we can go for a ride together. I think Father would skin me alive if I even attempt to get within a few yards of Esperanza just yet."

"I'd like that very much." Victoria stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Thank you Diego. It was so thoughtful. I love her already." She patted Especia's neck and the horse gently nosed her in return.

Felipe trotted over on his Pinto, and Diego held Especia's reigns so Victoria could mount.

"Ride safely. I'll see you when you return." Diego opened the gate for them, and Victoria blew him a kiss as she and Felipe departed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week later, Victoria smiled as Diego and Felipe walked through the front door to her tavern. Felipe's adoption had been finalized a few days before at a rather robust celebration at the hacienda. Both men were wearing crisp trousers and ruffled shirts and looked every inch dashing caballeros. An impartial observer would never know they weren't real brothers. "Diego! Felipe! What a pleasant surprise." She glanced at Felipe before adding, "And do you have permission to be in my tavern today?" She looked pointedly at Diego's sling.

"Finally, yes. I thought my father was going to lock me away in my room forever."

"How then would you practice your piano?" Victoria asked innocently.

Diego just grinned. "How indeed?"

"Can I get you both something for lunch?"

Felipe nodded vigorously and made his sign for tamales.

"Tamales? I think that can be arranged."

"Make that two, please," Diego requested with a chuckle.

Victoria went back to the kitchen to get their meals adding an extra helping to both of their plates. She asked Pilar to tend the customers in the taproom while she sat with Don Diego. Adding another plate on her tray for herself, she delivered the meals and sat down next to Diego, who seemed absolutely delighted that she was joining them.

"What brings you to the pueblo this afternoon?"

"Lunch and the wonderful company that comes with it," Diego replied smoothly. "Although I must admit, I think Felipe was more excited about the promise of food than the company."

"Oh? And you?"

"You know I love your tamales."

Victoria looked up with a glare, but chuckled when Diego winked at her. She shook her head. It was going to take a while to get used to Diego exercising his sharp wit freely without his mask in her presence.

Gunfire echoed suddenly from the plaza. Abandoning their lunches, the three of them, along with everyone else in the taproom, raced to the front door to see what was going on. Fortunately, it was nothing too sinister, but Martinez and his merry band of vaqueros were stirring up a good deal of trouble among the peons.

Victoria glanced across the plaza in time to see Mendoza waddling toward the cuartel to rally the lancers. "Mendoza moves slower than molasses in January, but at least he's going to stop them _before_ he eats lunch." Victoria was surprised when Diego didn't reply. She turned around only to find Felipe standing beside her. Diego was nowhere in sight. She clutched his arm frantically. "Felipe! Where is Diego?"

Felipe turned around quickly, apparently just as surprised as she was that Diego wasn't standing behind them on the porch. His shoulders slumped visibly. He ran his hands through his hair. Father was going to kill him. He'd promised he wouldn't let Diego out of his sight when they went into town. Unfortunately, his older brother had far too much practice sneaking about for his own good.

"Felipe, hurry. We have to stop him."

Felipe gave her a wry grin that could have been from Zorro's own face. _We don't have to. Don't worry._ He patted her arm reassuringly and pointed to the plaza where Mendoza and his men were finally coming out to deal with the brigands.

It took perhaps twice as long, if not longer, for the lancers to deal with the disturbance than it would have taken Zorro to solve the problem, but eventually every member of the gang had been caught and the Alcalde ordered his lancers to put them in jail. Mendoza happily complied. He didn't like it when people terrorized the peons. They had a hard enough time getting by because of the Alcalde's taxes without idiots like Martinez causing more problems for them. Not to mention they'd interrupted his lunch_._

Felipe waved his hand at the destruction the gang had caused in the marketplace. Nearly every cart had been overturned and many goods and food destroyed.

_He could have prevented most of this._

Victoria nodded. "You're right." She glanced at the pueblo gate uncertainly.

_Wait here. _Felipe hurried to the pueblo stable and saddled Victoria's horse, suddenly immensely glad Diego had gifted the prize mare to her. Felipe helped Victoria into the saddle and then mounted his own horse. Without further delay, they headed to the hacienda where Felipe suspected he would find a very furious Diego.

ZZZ

Alejandro quickly rose from his desk when Felipe and Victoria came rushing through the front door. The last time someone had rushed through the door, Diego had been kidnapped…Wait a minute…

"Felipe!"

Felipe obediently turned around before heading into the library.

"Where's Diego?" Alejandro fought to keep the panic out of his voice. "I thought you went into town together?"

"It's all right, Don Alejandro. Martinez and his gang were causing trouble in the pueblo."

"He didn't." It was more of a prayer than anything else. "Please tell me he didn't."

Felipe shook his head and grinned. _I promised, didn't I? _He motioned for the others to follow him into the cave. Rushing down the stairs, Felipe found Diego exactly where he thought he'd be - unconscious and dressed as Zorro on the floor near the clothes rack. Felipe shook his head. Diego was going to be _furioso_ when he woke up. Hopefully, he'd be unconscious for hours. He pulled Zorro's mask off and motioned for help to carry Diego upstairs.

"I don't understand," Alejandro was saying as he and Felipe placed Diego into bed wearing a clean nightshirt a few moments later. Felipe motioned for him to wait a moment and invited Victoria in from the hall.

_I poured ether on his mask before we left, just in case._

"What? A sleeping potion?" Alejandro asked.

Felipe nodded. He should have realized they wouldn't know his sign for ether since he'd only ever had to use it with Diego.

Victoria chuckled. "Serves him right."

Alejandro was trying very hard to contain his laughter as well. "He's going to be furious when he wakes up," he unconsciously echoed Felipe's earlier sentiment.

Felipe nodded and glanced furtively at Diego. Deciding that discretion might be the better part of valor, he headed off to the cave to unsaddle Tornado. Maybe afterward he'd take his pony for a long ride to the beach. It certainly wouldn't hurt his chances of survival any if he were far away from the hacienda for the next few hours…or maybe days...

**ZZZ**

Two hours later, Victoria and Alejandro were enjoying a quiet game of chess in the library when they discovered what it was like to be on the receiving end of Diego's temper.

Victoria had just moved her rook to prevent an attack on her king that Alejandro was no doubt about to make within the next two moves when they heard Diego's bedroom door slam shut.

"If he broke the frame, I'll make him fix it himself." Alejandro moved his knight forward with a sly grin. "Check, my dear."

Victoria was too preoccupied tracking Diego's heavy footsteps down the hall towards the library to be concerned about her king falling into Don Alejandro's trap. Diego flew around the corner not a few seconds later.

"Ah, Diego. You're awake!" Alejandro attempted to stay his son's anger. "I hope you don't mind; I had Maria prepare an early supper. It should be ready in just a few moments."

"Where is he?" Diego asked, his voice so deadly calm, and so obviously masking his intense anger, that Victoria felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Who?" Alejandro tapped Victoria's bishop on the chessboard as a hint.

"Don't play coy with me! Where is he?!" Diego thundered. Shocked at his tone, Victoria and Alejandro both stood up from the table.

"He left hours ago, no doubt afraid of what you'd do to him when you awoke, and rightfully so, apparently!" Alejandro yelled back.

"And you let him?!" Diego roared incredulously. "What happened in town?" His demanding tone echoed off the walls.

"Everything in town is fine." Victoria answered calmly.

"And I'll remind you, Diego, that Felipe no longer answers to just you. As head of this household he answers to me, and he promised _me_ he'd keep an eye on you this afternoon when you went into town. I'll also remind you that _you_ made a promise to me as well. Where's your sling, Diego?"

"I must have dropped it," Diego's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Victoria's jaw dropped open. She'd never, ever, heard Diego talk back to his father. Not even when they were children. Surely infierno had just frozen over.

"Watch your mouth, young man!"

Instead of looking apologetic like Victoria thought he would, somehow his expression darkened even further. The anger was radiating off of him in waves now, and nearly palpable. Without another word, he turned to storm out the front door.

"Diego de la Vega!" Victoria finally found her voice.

Diego whirled around, a retort obviously forming on his lips, but instead he stood perfectly still, clenching and unclenching his fist a few times before pursing his lips in utter frustration and storming out again.

"Where are you going?" Alejandro demanded.

"I'm the best tracker in the territory. I'll find him myself!" Diego snapped over his shoulder without even turning around.

"Diego get back here!"

The slamming of the front door was Diego's only reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Diego had taken all of five steps toward the stable when the gravity of what he'd just done slammed into him with the force of a raging bull.

'What is wrong with me? I've had more open displays of anger in the last few weeks than the entire time since I've been home from Spain,' Diego thought miserably.

Diego changed course and followed the hill around the back of the house to the cave entrance. Totally and utterly frustrated with himself, he began pacing, somehow fighting the urge to throw everything on the worktable against the wall. Tornado whinnied in protest and finally snapped him out of his torrent of thoughts.

"I'm sorry, boy. Here." Diego stopped pacing and instead directed his nervous energy towards the more constructive act of brushing his loyal companion down. The act calmed them both, and with a start that caused Tornado to blink curiously at him, he realized what the problem was.

His emotions were getting the better of him, and he had absolutely no control over that. The realization disturbed him, for he, Zorro, had years of practice doing exactly that. As Zorro, he had to be in complete control; lives depended on it.

"Perhaps that's the problem, boy. Perhaps I've given so much focus to healing physically I haven't allowed myself the time to fully understand how everything that's happened has affected me mentally. And it must have, otherwise I wouldn't be trying to fight my way through this emotional sand storm."

Tornado snorted and bobbed his head in agreement.

"Well, why didn't you say so, hmm?"

Tornado simply turned to look at him and blinked again.

"Wanted me to figure it out for myself is that it? Now you're reminding me of Sir Edmund."

Tornado snorted and Diego chuckled, but continued to brush the horse for several more minutes before he spoke again.

"You know, I thought at first I was just frustrated because I'm forced to stay here and nurse this arm…but now I'm beginning to think it's much more complicated."

Diego had worked his way around Tornado and now stood in front of the horse. Tornado nosed him gently, a silent but powerful reminder that the faithful animal could be trusted. Diego smiled at the show of affection from his favorite mount, and patted his neck.

"All right, boy. We'll go together."

**ZZZ**

Alejandro let out a long sigh. Ironically, he realized, not unlike the sigh he'd released at the table in the tavern the last time he'd argued with his son. "I don't know what on Earth made me think knowing his secret was going to make things easier around this hacienda." At that moment, the old don would have given his entire fortune to have not had that initial argument with Diego in the tavern. Even if it meant not finally knowing his son was Zorro.

It took Alejandro a moment to realize Victoria hadn't answered him. He turned around to find her seated once again at the chessboard. Only she wasn't staring at the game.

"Victoria?"

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro." Victoria paused, clearly not sure how to word her next thought. That was a sure sign something was wrong to the old Don. Victoria Escalante was never at a loss for words.

"He was pretty upset," he said softly.

"I've never seen him so angry."

"I have." Alejandro's head tipped to the side in recollection. "When he was fighting Gilberto in the courtyard. I've never seen such fierceness."

"I thought he'd be happy we no longer had to pretend anymore. Why is this so hard for him?"

Alejandro smiled as he realized the answer to her question was also the solution to their problem. "I think, my dear, that Diego is so used to relying only on himself that this new…dynamic…is going to take some getting used to. We'll just have to be patient and let Diego adjust to things at his own pace."

Victoria smiled. "You're very sympathetic for a father whose son just openly defied him a moment ago."

"I'm trying to be understanding. He's obviously had a rough few weeks...A rough month in fact. But besides that, he's used to doing something, not nursing a broken arm. It was ridiculous to expect him to be able to just sit here quietly while it healed."

"It's becoming clearer every day he's been wearing a mask the entire time he's been home from Spain, whether as Diego _or_ Zorro."

"Ah. So you suddenly feel as if you don't know him at all either, hmm?"

Victoria nodded, but continued to think of what had happened that afternoon. Maybe they'd made a mistake. "Maybe we were wrong to keep him here, Don Alejandro."

"He would have hurt himself or at the very least given away his identity," Alejandro insisted.

"We don't know that. He's been doing this for _years_. He knows his limits. What gives us the right now to tell him how to do it better?"

Alejandro gazed in wonder at his future daughter-in-law. "When did you become so wise?"

"It must have been all those books Diego's loaned me over the years."

"Books," Alejandro muttered in jest.

Victoria rose. "I should get back to the tavern."

"You don't have to go, my dear."

"That's kind of you, Don Alejandro, but I think it would be best if I wasn't here when Diego returns."

"We'll have to finish our game another time." He walked her to the door and waved goodbye as she mounted Especia and headed for the pueblo. Standing on the steps, Alejandro said a little prayer for his son.

**ZZZ**

Diego purposely let a twig snap under his boot as he approached Felipe. He'd correctly guessed his younger brother was fishing at Boulder Creek when he'd seen the direction the Pinto's tracks had taken.

Felipe stood up, startled, and whirled around to face him. His eyebrows shot into his hairline when he saw Diego's tall figure approaching. He backed up all the way to the water's edge putting his hands straight out in front of him in a placating gesture.

"I'm so angry with you I don't even know where to start."

_I'm not sorry._

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Diego lifted his foot onto a nearby boulder and leaned against it.

_You would have hurt yourself!_

"You don't know that."

_You were barely able to mount Esperanza this afternoon. What if Tornado had reared? And it's not like you would have been able to throw any punches without the entire pueblo knowing that _you_ are Zorro._

"You betrayed my trust!" Diego shouted and held up a hand before Felipe could reply. "It's not like I was heading out of the cave to rob the bank!" Diego held back a wince as he realized it had happened again. On the other hand, it was somewhat of a comfort to know he'd made the right decision when he left the cave.

_I promised Father you wouldn't ride as Zorro._

"I hardly need his permission, Felipe."

_You already promised him you wouldn't!_

"So it's my fault."

_I didn't say that! I did the right thing and you know it. You would have gotten yourself killed. If not by Martinez, then by the Alcalde._

"That, hermano, has always been my burden to bear."

_It's the _family's_ burden. It's not just yours anymore._

Diego sighed and sat down on the rock he'd been leaning against. "I can't stand this! This is precisely why I never told anyone in the first place. I can't have Father and Victoria dictating my actions every time I have a mere scratch. I'll never leave the bloody cave!"

Felipe cautiously sat down on the rock beside him. _I'm relieved they know._

Diego sighed again. "I know you are. I'm just…I'm sick and tired of everything being so complicated."

Felipe tried again. _We just want what's best for you._

Frustrated, Diego reached for a rock near his foot to throw. He managed to hold back the gasp when his arm reminded him just how long it had been since he'd used it properly.

Felipe rolled his eyes and pulled a folded piece of cloth from his pocket. _Put it on. You need to heal._

"You brought my sling with you?" Diego asked incredulously.

_You left it in the cave._

Diego looked at him and spoke with that wry tone Felipe knew all too well. "Technically, I never left the cave."

Felipe had the good sense to look sheepish.

"You put ether on my mask didn't you?"

Felipe nodded, but pointed to the sling Diego was holding. Convincing himself he was only cooperating because his arm was throbbing, Diego put it on.

"How on Earth were you able to make me stay unconscious for so long? The ether I had mixed in the lab wasn't designed for that kind of use and we haven't mixed the sleeping potion in quite some time."

_I increased the concentration._

"Am I to constantly regret teaching you _everything_ I know from now on?"

_I hope not._

"_You _hope not..." Diego paused and looked the younger man in the eye. "Felipe…This cannot happen again."

Felipe stood up and walked a few steps away before turning around with the most defiant look on his face Diego had ever seen. _I'd rather risk you hating me forever than watch you hang. If you can't understand that, then…then…_

Diego looked contrite. "Felipe, how many times must we go through this? I'm not going to- -"

_I almost lost you last week! We all did!_

"I'm not going to get myself killed. However, if it's God's will…" Diego let that statement hang in the air.

_Following God's will doesn't mean you should be reckless._

"I can't do nothing, Felipe. I've _never_ been able to do nothing."

_I'm not asking you to do nothing. I'm asking you to heal so you _can_ do something_ _eventually_.

"You're absolutely right, Felipe. I do need time to heal," Diego said somewhat cryptically. "We've carried this secret for so long, Felipe. I'm afraid I've lost the ability _to _share it."

Felipe knew Diego well enough to hear what he wasn't saying. _You're not losing control. You're gaining allies._

Diego's look softened. He'd always marveled at how Felipe always made things seem so simple. He walked over and gripped Felipe's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "I'll tell you what." He pulled away. "I promise to make an effort to not be as reckless in the future, if you promise to tell me when I'm being reckless before you resort to pouring ether on my mask again."

Felipe grinned. _Deal._

"Maria will be serving supper shortly…You…you should get home."

Felipe looked up in alarm at his brother's choice of words. _You're not coming home?_

"I don't deserve to," Diego told him softly, his voice full of remorse.

Felipe didn't need to ask why. He should have convinced Father and Victoria to leave the house this afternoon as well. And now Diego was leaving, and it was entirely his fault.

Felipe stunned them both at what he did next.

"Pl…please…d-don't leave."

Diego turned shocked eyes to lock with Felipe's wide, frightened ones. He gently held his brother's cheek with his good hand before pulling him into a hug. "I knew you could do it," he proudly told Felipe. "I'm so proud of you." When he pulled back, expecting to see Felipe smiling, instead he found the frightened look more firmly embedded on his younger brother's face.

"D-don't g-g-go," Felipe begged, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I have to. It's what's best right now," Diego told him honestly.

Felipe shook his head and started signing again, knowing his voice wasn't yet ready to keep up with his frantic thoughts. _No. Everything will be all right. You'll see. You just need to get better. Please don't leave. _Felipe shoved his bangs back in frustration. _I don't know what I'll do if you're gone._

"Oh, Felipe. I didn't mean forever." At Felipe's abundantly relieved look, Diego rushed to continue. "I'm sorry, hermano, I should have been clearer. I…I need time to think, and I need space to do it. I ruined again the fragile relationship Father and I had started building." Diego grimaced. "And Victoria…" he sighed heavily, "You didn't see the way she looked at me, Felipe."

_Please, don't. They'll understand. I know they will._

"Felipe, you know better than anyone I've rarely had any time to myself over the last few years." Diego waited until Felipe nodded reluctantly. "I need some time alone before I destroy every relationship I cherish in my life. You all deserve so much better from me."

_I know you care. It's just been a bad few days. It's all right. Please come home with me._

"It's not all right, Felipe. The way I acted toward Father and Victoria today was absolutely inexcusable_._"

_That's my fault. I'm the one that made you so upset._

"No, Felipe. It's mine. I'm the one struggling right now. I need to understand what's causing me to lose control. I need time to think, and I can't do it at home." He chuckled. "I can't even do it in the cave anymore."

Felipe decided to try a new tactic and narrowed his eyes at Diego. _You're running, _he accused. _I've never known you to run away from a fight._

Diego smiled softly. "Every good fencer knows when to retreat…A lot of things have changed Felipe. I have a lot of decisions to make, a lot of things to think through, before I can start to deal with what's happened." He paused. "Being kidnapped by Paco and his gang affected me more than I've let on, even to you. Perhaps even to myself."

Felipe nodded, encouraging Diego to continue. Perhaps if he just got off his chest whatever seemed to be weighing so heavily on him he'd change his mind and return home.

"I've put on this brave front, and clearly it's only made matters worse. I didn't realize until this afternoon how off balance I've been. I owe it to you, to all of you, to try and correct it."

Felipe shook his head. _If you need help, all you have to do is ask. We want to take care of you-_

Diego held up a hand. "I know. I know. Please understand, Felipe. I need to be able to help myself first before I can expect others to do the same."

_When will you be back?_

"I'm not sure." Before Felipe could begin another series of pleading gestures, Diego gently grabbed his hands and held them still for a second before letting go and continuing. "It will take as long as it takes, brother. I left letters for Father and Victoria in the cave. Please see that they get them?"

Felipe nodded, albeit reluctantly. This was one scheme of his brother's he wished he had no part in.

"Take care of them for me."

Felipe nodded again. _I'll miss you._

"I'll miss you too. I'll write when I get a chance. On your way now. You know Maria hates it when we're late for supper." He whistled, and a disguised Tornado came out from behind a cluster of boulders. As Diego mounted he pulled Tornado around to face Felipe. "I didn't want you to worry when you didn't find him in the cave," he explained with a wink. And with his traditional, two-fingered salute he said, "Adios," before turning south and letting Tornado break into a full gallop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was a week before Diego sent word.

One excruciatingly long week.

Alejandro was pulling weeds from the flowerbeds in the patio when Victoria reigned in Especia at the gate from a full gallop. Alejandro leapt off the stool he'd been sitting on when Victoria dismounted before the horse had even stopped moving.

"Victoria! Be careful, my dear! What's the matter?"

Victoria blushed slightly. Diego…Zorro…continued to be the only person who caused all rational thought to flee her mind. "I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. Nothing is wrong. In fact," she said reaching into her saddlebag and pulling out a few letters, "This came for you with the mail on the coach today. It's from Diego. I thought you'd want it right away."

Alejandro tried valiantly to control the sudden wave of relief washing over him, but he couldn't fool Victoria. He smiled as he recognized Diego's handwriting addressing the letter to him and Felipe. "Would you like to come in for a while?"

Victoria hesitated. "I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense! I love having you here, my dear. It's been several days since I've had time to come into town, and Lord knows Felipe's been as moody as Diego lately. Now at least I know where he gets it from! I'd love the company if you have the time."

Victoria nodded shyly in acceptance of the offer and they went inside. Alejandro poured them glasses of juice and they sat down in the sala while he opened his letter. Victoria pulled out her own letter to reread.

When Alejandro finished, he looked up to see Victoria smiling wistfully at the paper in her hands and smiled. Diego and Victoria were more in love than any other couple he had ever known, and at his age, Alejandro de la Vega had known quite a few.

"I take it Diego was able to mend a fence or two with his words?"

Victoria looked up and nodded. "Somehow he always knows what to say to make me feel better, or even just appreciated," she confided. "That's one of the reasons it was so easy to fall in love with him," she finished with a whisper.

"At least we know he's safe."

"He wouldn't tell us if he wasn't," Victoria pointed out wryly.

Alejandro chuckled. "You're probably right. I think we just have to trust that he knew what he needed to do in order to heal."

"Physically and spiritually he told me."

"And me as well."

"Did he tell you when he'd be home?"

"Unfortunately, no. Only that he still wasn't ready."

"I'm so worried about him."

"It concerns me that he's alone somewhere. I'm trying to remember that he knows how to take care of himself. Ah, Felipe!" Alejandro said in greeting as the young man walked around the corner into the room.

Felipe started and looked panicked for a moment before remembering that they knew about the cave and he could simply carry on about his business. He signed that he had chores to do and headed towards the secret panel.

Diego had told him repeatedly to let the servants take care of the chores in the hacienda since the adoption had gone through. Felipe had agreed, somewhat reluctantly, but still insisted on helping Diego clean the cave and take care of Tornado. If he couldn't help Zorro in the pueblo, the least he could do was keep his equipment in good working order.

"Felipe, wait. This letter came from Diego today."

Felipe eagerly snatched it away from his father and read rapidly. When he finished, he looked at them in triumph.

_I know where he is._

"You know where he is? How?"

_He rode south. For a quiet place to think. To recover spiritually, _he pointed at the passage in the letter he was referring to. _He's gone to the Mission at San Juan Capistrano._

"Capistrano? Are you sure?"

"He was talking to Padre Benitez just last week about helping the Friars there set up a vineyard," Victoria added.

Alejandro turned pensive. "Well, I'm relieved that's where he went. They'll take good care of him at the mission, and he'll have the peace he was obviously so desperately seeking."

Felipe looked ready to burst. _We're not going after him?_

"No," Alejandro said patiently and held up his hand to forestall the outburst bubbling just beneath Felipe's usually calm exterior. "Felipe, if he wanted our council, he would not have left in the first place or he simply would have told us where he was going."

The youngest De la Vega looked miserable. _He has to talk to _someone. _He can't do this alone. He _shouldn't _do this alone._

"Perhaps there is someone else we could get to help us," Victoria thought out loud.

**ZZZ**

Padre Benitez opened the door to the chapel of the San Juan Capistrano Mission to find Diego kneeling by the altar in solitary prayer. He sighed. His kind friend was obviously troubled, that much was abundantly clear as soon as he laid eyes on Diego's slouched form. Not wanting to disturb him before he was finished, Padre Benitez walked silently down the aisle and slid into the front pew.

He should have known Diego's innate sixth sense would alert him to the priest's presence anyway. He'd seen children at the orphanage try to sneak up on the generous young Don several times. But every time, Diego would whirl around at the last second and twirl them high in the air over his head. It was one of the children's favorite games when Diego and Victoria would visit. He suspected Diego enjoyed the game as much if not more than the children did. Therefore, the padre was not surprised when less than a minute later, Diego crossed himself and rose to meet his visitor.

"Padre Benitez, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you out this far away from your mission?"

The Padre motioned for him to sit. "The Lord's work brought me here on this day, my son…May I ask you the same question?" The priest was delighted when he saw Diego's mouth quirk upwards into a rueful smile.

"If you're here, Padre, I suspect you already know the answer."

"I only know that I've never seen a Father so concerned for his son before. The fact that he asked me to make the trip and refused to come himself spoke volumes to me."

"I don't blame him for not wanting to come," Diego replied despondently.

"Of _course _he wanted to come, Diego. He told me it was far more important right now to respect your sought after solitude. I think he hoped you would confide in me, or at the very least hear my council if I could find you."

"_If _you could find me?"

"Apparently your whereabouts remain somewhat of a mystery to your family back home." Padre Benitez watched as Diego shifted uncomfortably in the pew. "Diego, my son, _anyone_ would realize you are troubled. What bothers you so?"

"_Everything._"

"That can be quite a heavy burden indeed."

Diego smiled.

"And have you asked the Lord to relieve you of this burden?"

"Repeatedly."

"And what makes you so sure that he hasn't?"

"That's actually the problem. He has."

Padre Benitez raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose I could convince you to be less cryptic, my boy?"

Diego sighed. This was just another example of how his life was spinning out of control. He knew he could count on the discretion of everyone he'd told his secret to so far, but when it came to Zorro there was danger in numbers. Not safety.

"I wish I could convince you to trust me, Diego."

"I've been carrying this secret for so long…I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Secrets are a great burden on the soul."

"You have no idea, Padre."

"Tell me, my son."

"I can't," Diego whispered, bowing his head once again.

"Can't or won't?"

"I shouldn't. It's not fair to you," Diego clarified.

"Now I understand why your Father was so concerned…Diego," he began kindly, "Whatever your burden, you don't have to bear it alone. Whatever you confide in me and the Lord will remain in the strictest confidence."

"I…I…"

"Are stalling," the priest mildly informed him.

Diego glanced around the sanctuary to ensure that they were in fact alone. Padre Benitez simply watched him intently, his curiosity piqued.

"I'm Zorro," he finally said.

The Padre's eyebrows shot into his hairline, but all he said was, "Was that really so difficult to say?"

Diego eyed him curiously. "That's just it. I've wanted to tell my Father and Victoria for so long, but never could. Now they know, and it's an answer to a prayer, but…Did my Father tell you?"

"Of course not! But I am a priest, my dear boy. I've heard more during confession than you could possibly imagine. Very little surprises me anymore."

Diego buried his face in his hands once again. "All I've ever done was fight for justice. Do what I thought was right."

"You've fought well. I shudder to think of the cloud of darkness that would fall over Los Angeles were you not there to help the people." He spread his hands self-deprecatingly. "I can only do so much."

Diego slowly sat up again. "That's kind of you to say, Padre. Thank you."

"It's kind of you to offer your services without asking for anything in return…But that isn't the issue is it? Something else troubles you."

"I was injured recently."

"The Lord answered my prayers for your safe return."

Diego smiled. "Mine as well."

"But?"

"I've been off balance ever since. Having nightmares. Constantly warring with my anger."

"As anyone would react after going through such a terrible ordeal, I imagine."

"I've been through worse, and not been affected as greatly as I am now. I took my anger out on those around me. More than once."

"Diego, we all do things we're not proud of in moments of weakness." He didn't miss Diego flinch at the last word. "Trust me when I say they've forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Because I'm afraid I can't control myself anymore. I know I have a quick temper. It took years for me to be able to control it the way a gentleman should…I nearly tore the library apart the last time I was at home," he admitted.

"You're afraid."

"I'm terrified, Padre," Diego corrected with his admission. "I've already hurt them with my words. I'm terrified I'm going to hurt someone physically – however unintentionally. I hurt Felipe once in a similar fit of anger. I promised him and myself it would never happen again."

"So you thought it best to run away?"

"I thought there would be less of an opportunity for me to get myself into trouble here."

Padre Benitez chuckled. "Yes, churches do have that effect." He paused for a moment, reflecting on what Diego had told him. "It's all right if we feel weak at times, Diego. We turn to the Lord, and he gives us strength."

"More strength is precisely what I _don't_ need right now."

"I beg to differ…You said you've been having nightmares?"

Diego shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

The Padre smiled patiently when Diego didn't immediately volunteer more information. "To share your burden is to release it, my son."

"It's several things, I suppose. When the bandits attacked us, they held Felipe at gunpoint. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to protect him at the time."

"You are unable to do so in your dreams," Benitez guessed correctly.

Diego nodded miserably. "I keep seeing him getting shot. Over and over again. Or I'm captured and tortured, and my Father and Victoria are persecuted for helping me. I'm helpless to stop any of it, just like…"

"Just like what, my son?"

Diego shook his head, either unwilling or unable to say the words he wasn't sure.

"Like you felt when you were held captive." The good priest's heart softened even further, if that were possible, when Diego looked at him with the saddest, most lost expression he'd ever seen, especially on the face of the young caballero. Diego nodded. "I'd be surprised if you hadn't felt that way."

Diego stood up and began pacing in front of the pew. "You don't understand. I _can't _feel that way. I _have_ to be strong and keep a clear head. The people I care about could be hurt or worse if I don't. Lives depend on my ability to think and act quickly."

"You cannot protect everyone all the time, Diego. Only God has that power."

Diego's shoulders visibly slumped. "He trusted me to be able to do this. I feel like I've let Him down."

This revelation did surprise Padre Benitez. "How so?"

"Let's just say he told me so."

"God appeared to you?" There was no trace of condemnation in the kind priest's words, only an appeal for clarification. His wordless assurance to Diego that he believed him without question gave the younger man the courage to tell him of his experience.

"An angel…once…I think…I was ready to give up. To quit being Zorro. He made sure I changed my mind."

"Diego, the Lord knows what sacrifices you've made in your fight for justice."

"And yet I managed to dishonor my father, twice, after he found out."

"This upsets you…As it should, perhaps."

"More than anything. He taught me better than that. I _know_ better than that."

"You've repented honestly, my son. God forgives you. I know your father does as well."

"What if it happens again? I seem to have completely lost the ability to control my emotions. That's the one thing that's always allowed me to carry on. As long as I could cover my anger and frustration and my quest for justice under the guise of a studious nature I could cope somehow knowing that something greater than my happiness and wellbeing was at stake."

"Have you lost your faith, Diego?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you act as though you have none?"

Diego sat back down beside Padre Benitez again, this time thoroughly confused. "I don't understand."

"Why can you not trust God to give you the strength when you need it? Has he not done so in the past?"

"Yes. But—"

"But nothing, my son. You either trust Him, or you don't. He's brought you this far."

"Everything's so complicated."

Padre Benitez nodded sympathetically.

"I've carried this secret alone, except for Felipe, for so many years. All the world is indeed a stage for me. I no longer know _how_ to act like myself; I've always been so busy pretending to be someone else. Someone I'm not."

"You said your father knows now?" Diego nodded. "And Victoria?" Diego nodded again. "Then why do you need to pretend anymore?"

"I guess…I guess because I proved rather spectacularly that if I don't, I'll hurt the people I care about."

Now the priest understood. Diego had run because when he'd finally had the opportunity to be himself around those he guarded his secret from most carefully over the years he felt he'd failed. And perhaps he had. However… "Diego, you made a mistake. As all men do. Nothing more and nothing less."

Diego looked less certain.

"You said yourself there have been other things weighing on your mind." The padre waited for a nod in response. "Do you really believe that once you've had a chance to heal, reflect, and pray that this pattern will continue to repeat itself?"

"I don't want it to," Diego answered softly, honestly.

"Then don't let it. You have more control than any man I've ever met. Have some faith in _yourself_ as well. If you believe you have the power to resist the temptation, you shall have it."

"This experience has…shaken me."

"Understandably so…Are you still having nightmares?"

"Yes. Although less and less since I arrived here."

"You feel safe here."

"Yes."

"Despite the fact that your conscious mind knew you were safe once you had returned home, perhaps it simply took your subconscious a bit longer to catch up."

"And perhaps that's why my behavior couldn't keep up either?"

"I believe you are much more knowledgeable about science, medicine, and the mind than I."

Diego smiled, feeling better than he had in weeks. "I'm glad you came, Padre. Thank you."

"I'm glad you trusted me. You're welcome, my son."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Victoria bolted the front door of the tavern with a heavy sigh of relief. It had been another long week, and she was looking forward to resting after church the next morning. After wiping down the bar, she breezed through the curtained kitchen doorway and immediately noticed the solitary rose lying on the table.

Victoria whirled around to find Diego casually leaning against the wall near the back door. Quite enthusiastically, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

"It's been weeks! We've been so worried about you." Her voice sounded muffled against his chest.

Diego drew back so he could look her in the eye. "I know." He paused and gave her the most adoring look he'd ever bestowed upon her. "I owe you so much more than an apology…" he started to say.

Placing a finger on his lips, Victoria gently silenced him. "Diego, don't. It's all right."

"It's not all right," he insisted, embracing her more tightly. "I lost my temper. I shouted. I was incredibly rude. You deserve more respect than that."

"You've been the perfect picture of a gentleman the entire time I've known you."

"Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Diego."

"But-"

Victoria silenced him again with her finger. "You were obviously having a difficult time." She watched him carefully as he hung his head. "Querido, we all have moments of weakness. The good Lord certainly knows I have. To be honest, I was more upset that I didn't know what to do to help you."

"I didn't either."

"Is that why you left?"

"Partly." Diego looked uncertain for a moment, and she was afraid he was going to leave it at that, but to her surprise and relief he chose to continue. "I…had been having nightmares. Not sleeping very well at all. I…" he smiled ruefully, unable to believe he was about to admit such a thing, "was still in a lot of pain…I can't explain all of it. I simply lost control. Over the years I've learned the hard way to stay away from those I love when I'm having a hard time controlling my temper. I needed time alone."

"I can't imagine you've had much free time lately."

He smiled softly. "No."

"Diego, you don't have to go through this alone anymore."

"I know."

Victoria put her hands on his chest. "I respect your privacy, Diego, but please don't shut me out. We've been apart for too long."

"I hate that we're apart still." He drew her even closer. After a moment he spoke, "Healing was difficult." He chuckled. "Well, more difficult than usual." Diego closed his eyes as Victoria placed a kiss on his neck. They locked gazes. "Thank you for your patience and understanding. It means a great deal to me. More than I could possibly put into words."

Victoria knew he meant more than just the last few weeks. She smiled. "You seem more at peace than I've seen you in months. As Diego or…you know who."

Diego gave her his lopsided grin. "I am, I think. Finally."

"You're feeling better?" Victoria asked as she gently caressed the fabric of his jacket over his musket wound.

"Much better. My ribs are fine. I admit I probably shouldn't have ridden Tornado so soon, but they are hardly sore at all anymore." Diego flexed his arm for her to prove his next claim. "My arm is almost as good as new. The rest did wonders for me."

Victoria gave him a relieved smile. "Are you back to stay?"

"Yes…so long as my father doesn't throw me out of the hacienda."

"I sincerely doubt he would do such a thing. He's not angry either, Diego. Just worried. But if it makes you feel better, I know a certain innkeeper in town who would love to have you around."

"I'll keep that in mind." After a brief pause he looked Victoria directly in the eye. "I love you so very much. I promise you, Victoria. I promise we'll marry soon."

"I love you too, Diego."

After a passionate kiss that left them both breathless, Diego cupped her cheeks gently in his hands. "I hate to say this, but I should head home." He kissed her again briefly.

Victoria pulled out of his arms and chuckled. "You're stalling. Usually you're in a hurry to dash off."

"It's a habit I seem to have developed only recently."

"Do you want something to eat before you go?"

He shook his head. "I'm a bundle of nerves as it is. Thank you anyway." He gave her one last kiss before leaving. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

"You'd better."

"Buenas noches, Querida." Diego gallantly kissed the back of her hand and turned to leave out the back door, but turned back when he heard her chuckle. He raised an eyebrow in silent inquisition.

"You usually leap out the window," she explained with a brilliant smile. "Vaya con Dios, Querido."

He smiled back. "Adios."

**ZZZ**

Alejandro immediately put down the book he was reading in the library and stood up when he heard the front door open and close quietly. "Diego!" he said with no small amount of surprise when his eldest son came around the corner. He immediately embraced him in a hug, which Diego wholeheartedly returned.

"Father! It's late, I was afraid you'd be in bed already."

Alejandro looked at the clock above the fireplace. "So it is. I hadn't realized. You're just getting into town?"

A small smile twitched at the corner of Diego's mouth. "I stopped at the tavern first."

"Ah." They were silent for an awkward moment as Diego put down his saddlebags and they moved into the library to sit. "You know, Diego, you weren't this much trouble even as a teenager."

"Yes, I was," Diego admitted matter-of-factly. "I was just always smart enough not to get caught."

Alejandro narrowed his eyes. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

They were quiet again for another moment before Diego found the courage to speak.

"Father…I know it seems like I've done nothing but apologize lately, but I am truly sorry for the way I acted before I left."

Alejandro held up his hand to forestall what was probably a well-rehearsed speech. "I know you are. It's all right. I'm not sure I understand what you're going through, but I do understand why you left…I take it Padre Benitez found you?"

"He left Capistrano days ago, he hasn't returned?" Diego looked ready to bolt through the fireplace and scour the countryside looking for the kind monk.

"Oh, he returned all right. He wouldn't tell us a thing. Only that you were safe."

"We spoke for quite some time. Thank you for sending him to me. Apparently, it was exactly what I needed."

"It was Victoria's idea actually."

"Indeed? I'll have to remember to thank her, then."

"You look well, Diego."

Diego smirked. "You sound surprised."

"I guess I am," Alejandro chuckled. "How's your arm? Your ribs?"

"Much better." Diego flexed his arm in an effort to prove his claim. "It's still a little sore, but I can handle weight much easier and it's feeling better everyday. I think it will be just fine by the end of the week. I'm very lucky."

"I'm glad to hear that…Diego, you're a grown man. I don't want to tell you what to do, but I do think we need to discuss what happened before you left."

Diego nodded and stared at the floor contritely. Alejandro immediately got the impression his son was mentally preparing himself for a lecture. He certainly deserved one, the don knew, but he also knew it wasn't what his son needed. At least not a _lengthy _lecture.

"I raised you to be a gentleman, and your manners have always been impeccable. I won't pretend to know what caused your sudden change in attitude, but I won't tolerate you raising your voice to me in this house."

"I know," Diego said softly with a frown, his gaze still locked on the carpet.

"I'm not a hypocrite, Diego. I know I have a temper, and I know I raise my voice. I don't have any problems whatsoever with a good, heated debate every once and a while, but I won't tolerate you raising your voice to me in defiance, especially over rules we mutually agreed upon."

"I understand."

Alejandro couldn't remember the last time his son had given him more than one two-word answers in a row. "We need to discuss Felipe."

Diego nodded.

"He's not a servant anymore. He deserves your respect as much as I do."

"He has it."

"Diego, I'm not angry." When he watched his son merely nod again while continuing to follow the pattern of the carpet with his eyes, he sighed. "Diego, look at me please." Diego finally made eye contact and he continued. "Diego, I'm not angry," he repeated, "I never was. I was worried sick about you. I still am, in fact. And then you walked out that door and didn't come back."

"I know. I realize it may have seemed rash, but I spent a long time in the cave trying to decide what to do before I left…I am sorry. For everything. For Zorro, for my temper, for my disrespect, and too many other things to list it seems."

"I don't want you to be sorry, Diego. I want you to come to me when you're having trouble. You and I were so close after your mother died, and since you've been home from Spain we've done nothing but drift apart." Alejandro held up a hand to halt the apology forming on his son's lips. "That's as much my fault as it is yours, Diego. But I'm your father. I…I would like us to be that close again."

"I'd like that very much."

"Good, good. And Diego, in the future, if you feel the need to run off again, I'll respect your privacy. Just please tell me where you're going."

"I promise. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Do you feel like telling me why you left?"

"Being…kidnapped," Diego stumbled over the distasteful word, "Upset me more than I let on."

"How so?"

"I was having nightmares. I couldn't sleep. I was angry most of the time. I couldn't control my temper anymore. I felt it best to leave before I…did something unforgivable."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Hurt someone…physically."

"You'd never do such a thing."

"Perhaps not intentionally, no. But even that much I couldn't be sure of anymore. I needed to…regroup."

"And have you?"

"I believe so, yes."

"You could have told me that instead of running off. I would have given you your space."

Diego nodded. "As I told Felipe, I felt I needed to be able to help myself before I could expect others to try and do the same. I had a lot to think about."

"Give yourself a break, Diego. It's been a long two months."

Diego grinned. "It's been a long seven years. But for the first time since I've been home from the University, the future seems…brighter."

"Bright enough that I'll have grandchildren keeping me awake soon?"

"As soon as possible, Father. As soon as possible."

**ZZZ**

Diego stepped out of his room the next morning feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep in his own bed. Staying at the mission had been relaxing, but the hard cots the monks had placed in the visitor's quarters left something to be desired.

He didn't see Felipe sitting on the floor in front of his door until he was tripping over him. Luckily, Diego's training kicked in instantaneously and with a quick, albeit awkward step, he'd regained his balance before falling flat on his face.

Felipe barreled into his side, giving Diego a warm hug before he'd even fully turned around.

Diego chuckled. "I missed you too."

They stepped apart as Felipe started to sign. Diego narrowed his eyes slightly and frowned and Felipe let his hands drop.

"W-what?" The young man asked.

Diego smiled. "That's better. Did you think I'd forgotten?"

Felipe struggled to get the words out, but relaxed when he saw Diego's patient gaze. "I s-still s-s-stutter," he managed to get out.

"Well in this case, practice does make perfect. No more signs, my friend. We both know you can do better."

Felipe nodded, encouraged, and Diego chuckled at the gesture.

"Old habits die hard, I know." Diego paused and regarded his brother thoughtfully for a moment. "You figured out I went to Capistrano, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for respecting my privacy."

"I didn't…n-n-not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Father ord-ordered me to st-stay home."

Diego chuckled. "Well regardless of the reason, thank you."

"H…how are you?"

"I'm well. I had a long time to think and pray, and I had a long talk with Padre Benitez that helped a great deal."

Felipe focused hard on forming the words, and he beamed when he completed his next comment without stuttering. "I doubted the wisdom of you leaving for so long. I shouldn't have. I know you better than that. You just needed time. I'm sorry I wasn't more helpful before you left." Felipe smiled and Diego proudly smiled back.

"Ironically, what upset me so much that day also made me realize what I needed to do in order to heal completely. I know it didn't seem like it at the time, and I know I wasn't very grateful at the time, but you did me a great favor by stopping Zorro that afternoon. Let's not dwell on it anymore."

Felipe's stomach suddenly growled loudly, and they both laughed.

"It sounds like breakfast is in order."

The brothers headed off to the dining room where Alejandro was already seated, and they ate together as a family.

Yes, Diego thought. The future was definitely looking brighter.

THE END


End file.
